The Puppeteer
by MissTeamEmmett
Summary: Cold, bitter Edward Cullen has never had a true love, so what will he do when he comes face to face with his match? Will he stalk into the shadows? Forgotten and alone? Or will he take what belongs to him? OOC/AU WARNING: Lemons later
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**EPOV**

* * *

Prologue

I sat in the corner of a dark room, brooding, sulking, and hating myself. What had I done to deserve this life, I had never wished to become what I am, it just happened. Three nights ago I had felt a fire engulf me, destroy me, burn me, until I was nothing. Now here I am a vampire.

I am Edward Cullen, and this is my story.

London is such a peculiar place to live, filled with history and modern art, fashion and color, yet always dim, always gloomy. Secrets hide behind every corner, in every shadow and no one is to be trusted. When you live forever what do you live for, what do you love for, what do you survive for? I have traveled the world and never have I found my true love, never have I found my singer. One hundred years and I have found no one to share this life with, not that I would want to damn anyone to this life in hell. If I could cry, I would weep. Broken, shattered forgotten my life had no meaning, not even when I was a human, an eighteen year old man, no one has ever had a pull on my heart.

I walked around Regent's Park. The clouds providing a calm sanctuary for my thoughts, I sat crossed legged in the middle of a field and began humming a tune. I closed my eyes and day dreamed. Sweet smells perfumed around me, freesias, roses, lilies, wild strawberries, I took a deep breath, a faint smile ghosted my lips. What a weird combination of scents, I loved it. My mind wandered to last night, Alice had called, she begged me to go back home, back to the quaint little village of Winchmore Hill located in northern London, but I declined.

I loved the city, a city that never slept, it was perfect for a vampire, the lights invigorated me, enlightened me, goaded my darker side, nothing was better than the loud pounding of music. The monster inside me awakened, nothing made me feel more alive, not even blood. I opened myself up to the world, let it consume me, but never allowed it to play me, as if I was a puppet.

Never, for I was the puppeteer.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: All twilight belongs to SM**

* * *

**EPOV**

**Chapter 2**

"My heart is cold.

My heart is dead.

My heart is empty.

This is who I am, for I am deadly."

"Please Edward, stop being so masochistic. Do you really enjoy all this pain you put yourself through?" Riley asked me.

He was my underling, and if he didn't do as I said, he would be gone by now. Just like all the others. In fact, the only reason I had kept him this long was that he knew how to do his job. He knew how to take an order, silently and sufficiently.

"It's called expressing one's own opinion, and by the way Riley, don't youhave work to do?" This is how it should always be.

He huffed and stalked away.

I sat in my director's chair and waiting for the ungrateful actors to make their ways on stage, you see I not only direct the greatest plays known to  
humanity, I also write them. As the proud owner of The Climax de Sol I direct all the shots, I hire, I order, and if need be I fire.

I am the most powerful, that is how it should be. Forever.

Ten summers ago, I had stumbled upon this run down theater in a scraggly part of England. Despite all the filth it called to me, beckoned with its run down state.

I had bought it for nearly nothing at the time and resurrected it, now it was my life. Famously known for its daring stunts and dark atmosphere; Climax de Sol was a place where magic was born, where monsters came to life, where dreams came true. Yet it was a place of death, hollow and empty. Walk through the entrance and you would be in a midnight-esque room, look up and you would see stars everywhere, all around you people sat hushed, captivated by the grandeur of the stage, golden curtains enfolded the sight.

Tap, tap, tap goes my pen on the script, matching the pitter-patter on the roof. I resist the growl that built up in my throat, twelve minutes late, who  
do they think they are? They are humans, filthy creatures, all of them greedy, selfish, unruly, and…replaceable. Two more minutes and I am locking the  
doors, the notice will be posted.

_'From now on, anyone who is late will not be permitted on my set! All members of productionmust attend each rehearsal. If this does not appeal to you, pack up and ship out._  
_- Edward'_

"Riley". I called the scraggly, dirty blonde haired stage boy I had just sent away, "I am leaving lock this place up, if anything goes missing or is an inch out of place it'll be your head on a platter".

He nodded and went back to sweeping. I looked down at him and my beast smiled, I ruled the world. London was my haven and I was its master.

I made my way outside, the blistering cold almost uncomfortable, icy rain droplets poured out of the sky and stuck to my uncontainable bronze hair. I  
almost chuckled at the thought of some human walking through this mess. I continued my leisurely walk; anyone who looked out their windows and gazed at me would have thought I was insane, and I probably was, as insane as a  
vampire could get.

I walked down the block and took a left, just to my right was my small town house, it actually once belonged to Carlisle but he let me keep it, it was the  
perfect size for all my needs.

I made my way inside; the house was cozy, but not too warm. It was inviting but also restricted, the pale blue walls played with the colors of the room, dark brown espresso bookshelves lined the south and west side, stocked with classics. Golden heavy shades masked the windows; a darker golden rug caressed the wooden floor. Chocolate Italian leather couches embellished the red blood wood tables, and set of the paintings of Monet, Van Gogh, Brunelleschi, and Da Vinci. In the corner stood my prized possession, my Baldwin baby grand piano, its sleek shinny black surface beckoned to me, the white ivory keys begged to be touched.

I made my way into my room, the walls painted a deeper red, almost burgundy; everything was black or golden, almost like the renaissance.

I changed into a pair of dark washed denim jeans and a light grey crew neck sweater, paired up with my Pakerson dark brown Italian leather wingtip Oxford shoes. I looked handsome if I can say so myself. I didn't even bother to straighten my hair, as I knew it would be messed up as the night went on.

The clubs would be opening soon, it was eleven in the evening; I could finally have some fun. The full moon reflected off my pale, luminescent skin as I walked down the porch steps. A couple of women walked out in front of me, I smiled a cocky, crooked grin, my eyes smoldered. I noticed a couple of their thoughts.

_Damn, he is hot, I wonder if he would go for a woman like me._

_Ooo la la, I bet that man is hard all over._

_Mmm, I just want to run my hands over the planes of his abs._

_We would be perfect together, forget about that guy I just met!_

The thoughts were very plain and simplistic, but dripped with raw desire, except of course the last one. She would never last long enough for us to be "perfect together", but a little fun never killed anyone, not yet…. I walked by both of them and gave them knowing glances. Before squaring my shoulders and lengthening my stride. Despite the bitter cold, that hung over London perpetually, tonight was fairly warm, after all it was the end February, the days would start to warm up in a bit. Not that it mattered to me I was eternally frozen.

Almost there, just around the corner and down the icy block, I could almost feel the heat protruding from the club; empty excitement crept up on me. I could taste the sensuality on my tongue, my skin was on edge; the scents an overwhelming wave of yearning. I walked to the front of Fangtasmic. Ironic isn't it?

"Name." The meaty bouncer said.

I looked down at him and set my jaw, pure abhorrence washed through me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I did not recognize you sir, go ahead. You'll turn some heads."

I scoffed, flattery would get you nowhere with me.

As I walked in people gave me slight nods and head raises, I was a celebrity. A local one, but better that, than not one at all; I enjoyed the attention; it permeated through my every cell.

I made my way into the middle of the dance floor, some unfamiliar tune played, but the adrenaline pumped inside me as I spotted a lonely blonde haired girl sitting alone at the bar I stalked over to her and grinned. "Would you like another drink?" I breathed.

She looked, perplexed and nodded.

"I'm Jesse." She put out her hand for me the shake; I took it and kissed it. I know how to play a stupid female.

"Let's dance." I pulled her to her feet and led her into the crowded dance floor where people were swaying, grinding, bumping, and doing a bunch of other things.

The disco ball hung from the ceiling, protruding flashes of light, the black lights made everything glow. It really was the best place to go to forget, to just feel, and be without the constant stress of my nonexistence.

Bodies pulsed around me; the blood pumping through their veins exhilarated me. Venom pooled in my mouth, but I won't taste, it was all a part of the high I'd get, the life I'd feel for a few fleeting moments in myself.

The girl in front of me focused on me, her thin legs were bent and spread, one of hers between mine, and mine, hers. She found a rhythm, only breaking it to tug my shirt up and expose my stomach. I'd have none of that, not here. I turned her, flipping our dance so my chest was to her back. It was to no use, she knew what she wanted, and my life-high was end.

She turned around and kissed me, her tongue slithered past my lips and teeth; I sucked on her bottom lip, rewarded with little moans. It was all the affirmation I required, I pulled away.

"Let's go to my place."

All I needed was a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

I did not sleep. I could not. Therefore, there was no reason to stay in that room with her. Whatever her name is, the good ones sneak out, others stick around and expect breakfast and a phone number. I hated the latter of the two. It made things awkward and most of the time, not worth it, judging by our experience that night.

Morning was approaching, and when I heard soft footsteps heading my way, opposite the door, I let out a long frustrated groan. Great, it was going to be one of those mornings. This girl was nothing, not even the slightest bit useful, and not anything to write home about, I had actually been… bored. Admittedly, it doesn't take much for my mind to drift but last night was plainly horrendous.

"Um, are you going to walk me to my car?" She asked her chin up portraying that she's defiantly proud that she had approached me. She was standing in the doorway, her shoulder leaning against the frame.

"You have two legs." I told her, barely looking up from the book I had grabbed, and wasn't reading.

"As do you." Oh, she was cheeky. I gave her a harsh look, one that clearly said 'get out of my house.' She didn't budge from the doorframe_. I'm familiar with being used, but you were so different, so new, I don't want this time to be our only._ She thought.

"So this was nothing to you?" I could almost see her disappointment, her hope being crushed. I couldn't even find the empathy to soften the blow. I mocked surprise.

"This meant something to you?" She understood now, with my eyebrow arched for emphasize, she turned on her heals in a huff. At least this one could take a hint. She didn't want me to see her cry. This has happened to her four times in a row now. She vowed she would never to go to Fangtastic again. Good, that was my usual haunt, and I liked new faces.

I listened to her gather her things, and I felt better after my front door closed behind her. At least she didn't scream and yell about what a horrible person I am like most of the others that approached me the next morning, she just thought them. I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at the clock.

It was just about time to head to Climax De Sol. I could not be late after I had threatened all the performers about their lateness.

I walked to Climax de Sol, it was still early in the morning, dew covered the ground, yet the sky was a shadowy overcast. I enjoyed it when the weather reflected my mood. The walk felt shorter today, and when I reached the door, I froze.

The entrance held a letter 'I QUIT' ~Victoria.

I snarled, how dare her! Her arrogance is beyond me, but rest assured nobody has ever walked out on Edward Cullen and lived to tell the tale. I ripped the letter from the door, and pushed it open.

A musky aroma filled the air. I knew that scent, Riley.

I inspected his work, almost hoping something was off so I could take my anger out of him. Not a hair was out of place, this boy was good, too good.

"Riley". I howled out.

"Y-yes Mr. Cullen?" Good, he should fear me.

"How did you enjoy the weekend?" I asked, not particularly interested. I started pacing, wearing out the floor in my usual spot. How can Victoria just pick up and leave? She was the star! Without her, we had no play. She knew this; did she want me to beg? Well, she would be in for a surprise.

"It was delightful, and yours?" His slight smile told me he had hope that we could be friends. I had to squish that.

"There is no time for small talk, I need you to schedule auditions for tomorrow." Dismissing anything he had wanted from me, and giving him a clear order. We were not friends, and Victoria was replaceable.

"So soon?" I paused in my pacing to glare at Riley.

"I did not hire you to ask questions, just do it!" The growl came through in my tone.

He nodded and ran off. Good.

_Monstri Rosa _was opening up in two short months; we were all ridiculously behind schedule. _Monstri Rosa,_ Italian for Monster's Rose it was a play I had written recently. As the title suggests it's about a Monster's Rose, more specifically his love, his only love.

I sighed heavily a twang of loneliness shot through me, that monster had what I wanted; he had what I will never have. A dull pain thudded in my chest. I took a deep breath and started walking toward my office.

Papers were scattered everywhere, pens crowded the oak floorboards, my desk was barely visible under all the clutter, I would have asked Riley to clean up, if I trusted him with my stuff, which I did not. I didn't trust anyone, especially humans.

_Ring Ring,_ I checked the caller ID, oh just what I wanted this morning. Note sarcasm.

"Alice, what do I owe this pleasure?" I almost snorted at my own inside joke.

"Oh please! Can't a loving sister call her own brother without needing a reason?"

I chuckled, my sour mood lifting just enough for my chest to loosen. "Yes, of course, but I know you Alice. What do you want?"

"Well now that you asked I was hoping you could come over this Saturday and stay the night", she didn't pause before she started her begging. "Please, please can you? Mom misses you!" Oh. Not this again. Her 'sleepovers' were torture.

"I don't know, my lead actress canceled and I'm hosting auditions tomorrow." It wasn't an excuse, I needed to replace Victoria as soon as possible.

"But Eddie, please its Monday, that's a whole four days until Saturday." Her whining came through the phone loud and clear. I knew it was intentional on her part.

"Yes it is, thank you for stating the obvious Sherlock, but-"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! YOU'RE COMING OR GOD HELP ME I WILL SEND EMMETT TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND DRAG YOU HERE BY YOUR-" I knew Alice didn't make empty threats.

"I get it, I'll be there. Calm down Alice you wouldn't want to give yourself a brain hemorrhage." Her soft laugh resounded through the receiver, all anger gone.

"That's not possible for vampires just so you know and yah, we'll see you Saturday." I didn't miss the threatening undertones when she mentioned Saturday.

"Bye Alice." I groaned.

"Bye, oh dear brother of mine." I rolled my eyes and hung up, it was going to be a long day.

Just as I sat down there was a knock on my door. Ha, and they thought Alice was the only one who can see the future. Visitors always made my day worse.

"Come in."

Whoever it was hesitated because the door stayed closed. I swung around in my seat to glare at the door. I willed it to open. I could not hear them, both mentally and physically.

"Come in now, I don't have all day." I shouted, my voice was frosty and agitated.

Again no reply. You have got to be kidding me!

"I don't have patience for this, if you don't come in this instant I will be forced to get the door for you, and when I do you better run. Fast." It was a half-empty threat, though I was honestly considering it.

I huffed and got up, I was fuming, and this was beyond preposterous. I cleaved the door open and there stood… nobody. A single lonely piece of paper sat on the ground.

I looked around and after assessing the situation, picked up the stupid page, reading 'Tomorrow you will meet the one you cannot live without. Tomorrow you will meet the one that will own your heart. Tomorrow will be the end of Edward Cullen.'

I crinkled the page and chucked it at the wall. I was fed up with this shit, who dared to come here without my permission and leave threatening letters? There will never be an end to me, No one will ever own my heart.

"Edward?" Riley's timid voiced asked, I was still standing in my office doorway.

"UGH! GO AWAY I AM FUCKING BUSY. CAN'T YOU TELL RILEY?"

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-or-r-r-r-ry s-s-s-siirrr-r-r." He chokes on his own words, pathetic.

I run my fingers through my messed up hair, tugging my bronze tendrils before slamming my fist into the wall, efficiently creating a hole. Great, now I have to fix that too. Riley, taken by surprise, ran off, he knew not to talk to me when I was in this kind of mood.

I stormed back to my desk. If one more person interrupted me today, that was it! They were dead.

A couple hours later, I was rummaging through the files on my Dell computer, searching for actresses, singers, dancers, performers, anyone who would be able to fill Victoria's role.

I could not find a soul, nobody could fill the role the way I wanted it filled. I wanted, no, I needed perfection. I gave up in frustration and walked out. Slamming the door behind me and locking it with my master key.

I walked out onto the stage to find it was already nighttime, time flows so quickly. The view was magnificent, beautiful, the massive stage stretched out before me. The polished black wood shinned, revealing trap doors, the glass dome roof let the moonbeams through, its luminous rays creating an eerie hue. Two grand staircases wrapped around the picturesque stage, leading to a connecting bridge above it all. Its golden accents a dull luster, comparably.

The sight was breathtaking; even for a vampire, if that was even possible. If I were a human, I would be having a heart attack right now. I chuckled, of course, I would never.

This is why I purchased this place. It was a reflection of me. What I wanted, this place was all I had. I walked up the left staircase and out to the middle of the overhanging bridge where I sat, legs dangling off the side, letting the darkness take me under its cold wing.

My thoughts drifted to the sky

_Light as the ever- true sun blooms_

_Dawn is on the horizon_

_Spreading its wings it beckons you to wake too_

_Get up Get up_

_A new day has begun_

_Forever upon us_

_The sun shares its heat_

_Oh the lovely heat_

_Slowly moving across the waves_

_Nuzzling into the west_

_Twilight is near, the sun is setting_

_Getting ready for a restful night_

_The moon is alive, awake and ready_

_To shine down and shimmer_

_In the sky._

**A/N- Thanks for all the people that are reading this and giving it a chance, please leave me a comment, and you're screen name and I'll reply back!**

**Shout out to JacklynnFrost the greatest BETA in the WORLD! You rock!**

**Check out her stories as well! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer! OF course!**

* * *

I stayed at the theater all night, contemplating the dark hours away, letting my mind wander. What was I looking for, surely not some outrageous, pompous, egotistic girl to take the lead?

She had to be confident, posed, but not pretentious, a kind soul and a hard worker. Moreover, very prompt. I will not settle for a lesser version of Victoria, nor will I settle for any version of Victoria. Those were some hard shoes to fill, but I will push back the opening date if I have too, and I would not settle for anything less than perfection.

I sighed, this would take longer than I had thought. I checked my wristwatch 4:09 am. Riley should be arriving in 51 minutes. I waited for his attendance.

Three…two…one…

Not a minute late he ambled through the large double doors, a smirk grazed his lips.

I glared, what did he find amusing? I picked at his mind, his thoughts pushing toward me with his excitement.

_I got the auditions, I got the auditions! HA now what Mr. Cullen? I'm perfect and you cannot handle it._

I growled, amused at the same time. Little did he know I could handle it, it was the only reason I could even stand his existence. Nevertheless, I could not and would not accept his gloating, even if it was internal. This, in my opinion is only slightly above actual bragging.

"Riley, what is it you find so amusing?" I demanded with a harsh prick. I noticed his spine straightening, but the smile did not leave his lips.

"Nothing Sir, I just wanted to inform you that the auditions are taken care of, the actresses will be arriving in less than two hours."

I stared him down, waiting for him to crack under my glower.

_Do not be afraid, do not be afraid, hold your ground. Riley you are a strong person, do not let him have control over you. Do not look him in the eye._

I chuckled under my breath.

"Very well, you may go. I presume you will have everything set up in less than an hour." I said nonchalantly.

He nodded and paused as if wanting to say something but hesitated and walked on.

_But I said they were coming in less than two hours, why must I have everything set up in less than one?_

I disregarded the stupid thought and headed on with my day, I had less than two hours to prepare.

I needed to find the perfect script, the perfect scene, the perfect everything the one that divided unadorned actor's from the divine ones.

Whatever it is that I picked, I would make sure it brought out raw emotions only a real actor could feel, the ones that I felt. The ones Victoria came close to expressing. How had she lasted this long?

~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~

They arrived shortly, all five of them, all wearing mini pieces of fabric that was barely attached to their bodies, leaving nothing to the imagination. They all eyed me as if I were a piece of meat. I was not amused; I did not find any of them the slightest bit endearing.

"RILEY!" I roared out. "What is this? Will you please explain why every one of these 'actresses' looks like they should be situated in a_ brothel_? IS THIS NOT A THEATER?" I did not care that the girls standing before me all gasped and tried to cover themselves in an attempted to save some face. It did not matter; I could see them for who they were. Not even close to taking my lead role.

"Sir please, this is all I could find in such a short period of time."

"SO WHAT? YOU WENT AND YOU PICKED WHOMEVER YOU COULD FIND OFF THE STREETS?"

"Well I did post the fliers outside on the street."

I glared at him, what, did he think he was funny. I was beyond furious I seethed with outrage.

"Riley", my voice approaching very calm, almost deadly. I saw his Adam's apple in his throat bob up and down as he swallowed deeply. His heart rate increased and I could see his artery jumping from the pressure. "This is unacceptable, you obviously didn't try hard enough, and I understand how hard this is, I understand the _pressure _you're under. Trying to please everyone, but you must remember you work for me, and unless you live up to my expectation, I will find someone who can! Understood?"

"Ye-"

"I have no more of what little patience I had, for your incompetence. I have work to do, and you have double!"

"Yes, yes. Right away sir. I'm terribly sorry for my stupidity."

I dismissed him with a head nod. Good he's learning quickly. This mistake would not happen again.

"I will be back shortly; I have left you a list to do, so finish that up immediately." I paused, taking a step just to turn around and face him again. "And, take out the trash." I motioned to the girls still lined up. I didn't look over to see their reaction but I could hear them.

_What trash? Where?_

_Omigod, me?_

_Whoa, who is that?_

_Theater? I thought this was a strip club._

_I wonder where he's going._

Wow, these girls were not only worthless, they were completely stupid.

He nodded, his face an odd shade of red. His head down to look at the dark wooden floor. Good, I walked away, and left, out the back door into the secluded park behind the theater.

God what a stressful morning this had turned out to be! I hated it; it was as if something divine was trying to tell me the play was a bad idea. I had no lead actress, I had no set, and I had no script. I ran my fingers through my hair. I tend to do that a lot when I was exasperated. I thought, I sat, I paced, I thought some more. As much as I hated my decision, it had been set. The play would be postponed, if not completely canceled. It was for the best.

I turned and walked back to the theater. Almost missing what was right in front of me.

There stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

My mind stopped.

Time stopped.

The world stopped.

Eternity stopped.

Everything stopped.

Did my heart just beat? Impossible.

She had not yet noticed me, so I took the opportunity to study her, intently stare at her. Oh God, she was exquisite, dark brown curls framed her heart shaped face and rested just below her waist. Her perfect plump pink lips were a bit chapped, probably from access biting. Her flawless pale skin nearly challenged my own, almost luminescent. Her cheeks a faint pink, like roses after a rain. And her eyes, oh her eyes, those brown chocolate orbs. So deep, so expressive, I wanted to gaze in them forever. She was clad in faded blue jeans and a maroon sweatshirt. So pure, so natural, her beauty enticed me, enchanted me.

I continued to ogle at her, just standing around the corner. I felt like a peeping tom, as if I had infringed on her privacy, her innocence. Even glancing at her, I had forever despoiled her, marked her with my darkness.

I shook my haze-filled head, _no_, she was in intruding on my life! This was my theater; I should not have to hide out on the corners of my being.

I cleared my throat and stepped out to meet her. She could now fully see me, a strange thrill ran down my spine.

She jumped at my unexpected presence looking completely flustered; whatever she was holding in her hand flew out.

I chuckled, well I had cleared my throat, wasn't that warning enough? I picked it up, it was one of Riley godforsaken fliers. So she was an actress was she?

I handed it back to her. "I think you dropped something miss."

She blushed.

Smooth Cullen, Smooth. I thought to myself.

She looked down and then into my eyes, I froze, she was even more beautiful up close. "Thank you."

Her voice was as if a thousand angels had sung at once, it was the most delicate thing I had ever heard.

I nodded and cleared my throat again, subconsciously. What was wrong with me, I am a vampire I do not need to clear my throat. I needed to retain myself.

"So you're an actress?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to be in a play?" An unknown curiosity bestowed on me and suddenly I had to know everything about this girl, I needed her.

She nodded again. "Very much so." She looked down again, scuffing the floor with her foot.

I felt a loss as our eye contact was broken; I needed her to look at me again.

I realized I had not yet released nor taken a single breath, anticipation dwelled on me, as I shakily let out my breath and took a quick sip of air.

It hit me like a power train, my knees buckled and I fought to remain upright.

Her blood, I had never smelt anything like it in my entire life. I needed it, yet I could not have it! It took every ounce of what little self-control I had to not jump her and drain her. It would have taken seconds; a mere moment and she would be gone no longer writhing under me. The beast smiled, and I held it down with everything I had.

My eyes darkened, I could feel it. The prominent burn scorched my throat. Venom pooled behind my razor teeth. I heard her heart beat, fast, yet steady.

"Is everything ok?" Her breath fanned over me, her doe eyes searched mine. Innocence. Edward, I reminded myself. Not here not now, get away from her. Do not harm her.

"Riley will show you around. Excuse me." A slight pout grazed her lips and I left the angel out in the secluded park.

A dull pain tugged my chest as I ran, the farther I ran, the more it grew. My hand clenched at my heart, as if I were human, it burst. And I collapsed, in the middle of my meadow, a strangled sob wailed through me, and I laid there shaken and broken. What has become of me?

**A/N: So another chapter done (finally) All thanks to JacklynnFrost! You rock girl! **

**Reviews are totally welcome. LOL **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer :P**

Bella POV

I stared out the small planes window headed for London, England. Yet another rainy overcast city. I sighed leaving Forks, Washington, a small town off the cost of the Olympic Peninsula, is the most agonizing thing I have ever done. With my dad dead and Jake gone I had no one there. Everywhere I went the shadows reminded me of the pain and suffering I had gone through. Every corner was an unbearable memory. Yet as I left, the aching didn't stop.

Jake and I had been dating for the last couple of months, of course I had liked him, but I soon realized that the love I had felt was strictly friendship love, nothing more. Yet I still remembered that night, a shiver ran through me. The sting of how our relationship ended still haunted me, even though I knew Jake wasn't _it_ for me.

"_Belllla." He drowned out_. "I'm home."

"_Hi Jake." I went up to hug him. He hesitated and didn't wrap his arms around me. That's strange, maybe an off day on the job?_

"_Bella." His voice was pained. My stomach turned as I looked up at him, something horrible was about to happen, and it was going to come out of his mouth!_

"_What is it?" Just get it over with quickly! Rip the band-aid off, Jake!_

"_I'm getting married next week. I'm so sorry."_

_I stared at him blankly, unwilling to believe him. Hold on…_

"_What do you mean you're getting married?" We were together, how could he have someone else, and… why wasn't I angry? Maybe I didn't believe him yet?_

"_I mean I'm getting married, Bella. It's as simple as that." His face shifted, it wasn't an apologetic face anymore. It was a defensive face. He was preparing himself for our fight. Did I want to fight?_

"_Who is she?" The girl that has been seeing Jake behind my back!_

"_It's Leah. I don't know what happened, but I saw her and it was as if everything stopped. She was the only one I want to see, the only one I want." His words took a second to sink in. Leah? Leah Clearwater? I thought he hated her._

"_How long?" I wanted to know, I wanted to know exactly how long Jake had been cheating on me. How long I had been played and used!_

"_How long what?" I studied his face, he couldn't be that clueless._

"_Jake how long have you known her, how long have you been seeing her behind my back?" I got louder, my eyes stinging, but I fought them. I would be proud, I would keep my chin up._

"_A month." He looked distressed, but there still wasn't regret. He wasn't here to ask for forgiveness, he was here to tell me goodbye. I wouldn't be in his life. I didn't want to be in his life. His eyes watered and he collapsed to his knees by my feet. Begging, I'm not sure for what, mercy?_

"_Bella, please. I'm sorry." I didn't want to hear it for a second longer. I knew it! I growled, and it morphed into a frustrated howl._

"_GET OUT, HAVE A GOOD LIFE JAKE! WITHOUT ME! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AND HER!"_

_He stayed where he was, studying me. It took a few seconds, but he nodded. He got up with the palms of his hands facing me, in defeat. He was surrendering. He turned around and walked out the already open door. Jackass! How could he do this to me!_

Now I'm here, on a plane to London. Ironic isn't it? I had no family, I had no friends, I had no money. All my life savings, spent on this stupid ticket to sanity. Why England? Well Northwest England to be precise had been a place I had always wanted to go, it was stunning Well, I heard of its beauty.

Full of excitement, the thrill I had always wanted. Full of mystical gardens, endless libraries, and historical museums, and when I thought of going to England, the hole in my chest… it didn't go away but by golly, it stopped burning. That was plenty enough reason for me.

Of course, I knew that as soon as I landed I would have to find a place to stay, and a job. How hard would that be? I could always become a barista, or a librarian. I mean I did have the qualifications. I sighed, I should have just stayed in Forks. But there was no turning back now.

The plane flew over various mountains and oceans, they all looked like blurs of gray, but I didn't care, I continued to stare out into the dim light. I hoped that England would get rid of all the blurry gray, but it followed me, you see. Everywhere I turn was just bland, colorless, and dreary.

"Please be seated and buckled as we prepare for landing." The Pilot announced, the intercom making his voice sound fuzzy.

I felt butterflies choke me as we landed in the London Heathrow Airport, slightly delayed due to the slippery runway. I closed my eyes, glad it was over quickly. Well, here I was. Did I feel like a new liberated Bella, maybe yes, actually…?

I stumbled out and claimed my bags, making my way to the revolving doors that were marked with a red 'Exit' sign. Europe airports were easier to navigate than the States, maybe because I had a clearer head here?

I took a deep breath of fresh air as I sat down on the bench, waiting for the bus to come. I closed my eyes as my head spun. The reality of what I was doing began to sink in. This all felt like a dream, so surreal. I couldn't believe I was in London.

"Well you better believe it, Hun." A crystal-chimed voice spoke out. I opened my eyes to see a petite, pale girl with short straight hair looking at me with a smile on her doll face. Her topaz eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Did I say that out loud?" I questioned, slightly embarrassed.

She laughed, it sounded like delicate bells ringing together softly. "I'm Alice, and yes you did. Would you like a ride?"

"Umm." I hesitated, who was this person? Should I trust her for a ride and why was she so nice? She was treating me as if we had been friends for decades. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice, and you look lost."

"Hey, I'm not lost I'm just waiting for the bus."

"At 4:30 in the morning? Come on, come with me, I'll show you all the ins and outs of London, I've lived here, practically my whole life."

I skeptically eyed this pixie looking girl, she was tiny, but had an impeccable sense of style. Her black skinny jeans were tucked perfectly into chocolate leather scrunched 5 inch heeled boots. It complimented her pale complexion, and the pink cashmere scarf that peeked out from her black wool belted trench coat.

I hesitantly complied and dragged my bag behind me. This was an adventure, and I felt like I knew this Alice character. Besides, she was small enough; I think I could take her. I almost laughed.

"Leave that there, we're going shopping." What?

"But I don't know you! Why are you so nice? You don't even know my name." Was this some kind of strange trick?

"Well then what is it?" She asked curious and turning around to look at me with those joyous dancing golden orbs of hers.

"Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella Swan, I'm Alice Cullen, as I've said for the third time and we're going to be best friends. I just know it. Now come on, we have to go." I believed her. How had she done that?

I nodded following her through the parking lot and shuffled into her dark blue Ferrari California. Whoa, this car was absolutely breath taking! I was afraid to touch anything in case I broke it and my already broke self would be worse off than I already am.

"I love your Ferrari California Alice. It's a beautiful color."

She hummed in agreement.

I brushed my fingers across the black Italian leather, feeling confident to do that, and not being able to resist the softness of it. The retractable hardtop was in fact, up and incased the car with tinted windows. Somehow, I felt secure in this tiny vehicle.

"It sure is something isn't it?" She asked. "It was a gift from my husband, Jasper. You'll meet him later."

"Wait what?" Her comment snapped me out of my car-induced haze. "M-meet your… who?"

Again she laughed. "Bella, you sure do ask a lot of questions. I presume you have nowhere to stay. Am I correct?"

I nodded.

"Well you do now! You're welcome to stay at my family's home, they would all love to meet, and help out a friend of mine."

"But I hardly know you." What was going on, and why did it feel like the right thing to do?

"Well then let's get to know each other."

"Ok Alice, what's your favorite color?"

"Oh that's easy, pink…, or any other coloration of pink, really. There's magenta, rose, ruby, salmon, carnation, coral, hot pink, fuchsia, and my personal favorite, fandango. What's yours?"

I gaped at her, what! That was a lot of colors.

"Umm, Green, Blue, and Purple."

"That's a nice combination. You would look good in Emerald and Midnight blue." She tapped her chin with her finger as if in deep thought.

"Umm, how old are you?"

"I'm 24." She dismissed quickly. I wondered why. That was so young, even though she was a year older than I was. Moreover, she looked young; she could easily pass for 19 or 20. Hmm, must be some European trend, the younger the better. I shrugged.

"How old are you?" She asked indifferently, as if she already knew the answer.

"23."

She nodded happily, rejoicing that she was right.

"Do you have any pets?" I asked.

"Err no. How about you?"

"Nope, but I've always wanted a cat. It's too bad Charlie was allergic."

"Who's Charlie?"

"My f-father." I stuttered and let a single lonely tear ran down my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Her voice was glazed in understanding.

"No, no it's ok. He passed away a couple of months ago; he was never really a father to me anyways. We were very distant. I only knew him for about 6 years when my mother decided to abandon me for her new rich husband and her new fancy way of living. She forced me to move to Forks, Washington and live with him. He was always nice though."

"I'm sorry."

I scoffed, "Alice, please I don't want your sympathy. It's ok."

"So why are you in London then?"

"I don't think… I don't want to think about that right now." The tears started flowing harder, what was with me! I haven't cried in front of anyone in so long. It felt natural with Alice, and it was affecting me in all the wrong ways. I should be ecstatic that I have a place to stay and already made a friend, and look at my just balling my eyes out!

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. Let's go home, you can take a hot shower and we can go shopping in the afternoon."

I checked the time on the digital clock. 5:26 am. I was in no state to argue with her. "Sure, that sounds right."

The car sped up and I stared out the window as I watched the road rush by, it all blurred together and mixed with my tears. The soft humming of the engine lulled me to sleep. The thought hit like a ton of bricks, I had found a true friend, for the first time in my life.

* * *

I woke up surrounded by pillows and a warm down comforter. Where was I?

"Alice?" I called out.

She suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Bella! You're awake, finally. Go, take a hot bath and get dressed we have to go shopping. Come on. I have to do your makeup too. Don't make me get the cold water bucket!" She pointed a finger at me menacingly.

I laughed.

"Slow down Alice. I'm up, I'm up."

I looked around at the large room, it was beautiful, cherry oak floors covered the ground and a large bay window over looked a massive garden. All the furniture was dark and sophisticated.

"You own this place?" I looked around in awe.

"No, it's actually my parents place, but we all live in it."

"All?"

"Yes, my family, and I. There's my dad Carlisle, my mom Esme, my sister Rosalie, and brother Edward."

"So what about your husband?" Surely, they would want to live together. Am I wrong?

"Oh, Jasper and I own our own little villa, just outside of London it's more in the country, right by Manchester. But he visits frequently. As does Rosalie's husband, Emmett, you'll get to meet them later."

"I'd love to." There was a prolonged silence "Ok, I'm gonna go shower and get dressed."

"Go, go."

I stopped, "Wait what will I wear?"

"I've already picked something out, it's Rosalie's, but I think you should fit. You're about her size." She eyed me up and down, and then nodded, smiling.

"Oh, Thanks." Glad that she didn't make me squeeze into something of hers. That would be nearly unachievable.

I stripped and walked into the shower, letting the hot water and steam massage all the kinks and knots out of my neck. I scrubbed my hair with apple smelling shampoo and quickly rinsed it out. Completely relaxed and calm I stepped out and wrapped a giant fluffy towel around my body.

I brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair, ugh it would have to do for now. I did feel a lot better, those tears let the pressure in my chest diminish.

I walked out and noticed a cute pair of white jeans and a navy turtleneck sweater. I put it on quickly and stuffed my feet into the tall gray Uggs.

"Good you're all done." Alice walked in and gave me a quick glance. "I have such great fashion sense. You look great."

I blushed and looked down, not used to compliments. "Thank you, so do you."

She giggled, "I always do. Come on I have to fix your hair and do your make-up."

I complied and went along with her.

"So Alice, what do your siblings do?" I asked suddenly curious. Trying to avoid the pencil that kept getting closer to my eye.

She chuckled. "Well, you're going to have to ask them yourself. We're meeting Rose at the mall in a bit and Edward's coming over for our annual sleepover, we've been having one ever since, well I can't remember. But it's been a long time. Would you like to participate?"

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun I guess." Had I ever been to a sleepover before? Definitely not at my age!

She clapped her hands and jumped up and down like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh, I can't wait, it will be so exciting!" She checked her wristwatch. "Oops, look at the time, we've got to go!"

I rolled my eyes as she practically skipped out of the room. I followed her down to the kitchen where she handed me a mug full of coffee and a blueberry scone. "Here eat in the car, we're late already. We have to be at the mall in fifteen minutes."

I nodded and rushed after her, throwing my gray North Face over my shoulder on the way out.

* * *

**That's it, thanks for reading. Now go check out JacklynnFrost's stories. That girls a genius with words! Thanks for all your help Jack :) I appreciate all the time and effort you put into my ugly, unedited, rough drafts :P**

**And to all my readers, who don't review, SHAME ON YOU! maybe I just won't update huh? How you like em' apples? JK, but seriously guys a word or two won't hurt. Now will it?**

**LOL, Love yah**

_~Missteamemmett_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

When we arrived at the mall, I was confronted with the most graceful person I had ever seen. She was tall and blond; her hair cascaded past her shoulders in wavy flocks. I instantly felt respect for her, if not a little intimidation.

She was wearing faded destroyed light skinny jeans and a white v-neck sweater, topped off with a black leather biker jacket and 5 ½-inch boots. She was perfection, every models dream.

"That's Rose, my sister."

I stared at Alice, as if she had grown three eyes and sprouted horns. My mouth gaped like a fish. You have got to be kidding me. They did not look anything alike, except for their topaz eyes of course.

"Rose." Alice shouted out and ran up to her, dragging me along with her. How did those little legs of hers move so quickly!

"I'd like you to meet my friend. This is Bella."

"Hi." I said meekly, catching up with Alice.

She stared at me and narrowed her eyes, appraising me, before she smiled and hugged me. I guess I passed her silent test? Good, I didn't want anyone to dislike me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, I'm Rose, but you probably know that."

I smiled back and nodded. "The pleasure is mine, and yeah."

"I like your top; I think I've seen it before." Rose appraised with a manicured finger on her chin.

"Oh, it's yours but thanks. It looks better on me though." I said, whoa, where did all that courage come from?

She glared and laughed, "You're right, it does."

Alice butt into our mini-conversation. "Guys, come on. Enough chitchat. We HAVE to go shopping. Like RIGHT NOW!" She pouted and tugged us away.

"Alright, alright. We're coming." Rose and I both said at the same time and then burst out laughing as we saw a pouting Alice.

"You know, Alice, patience is a virtue." I said hotly.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Well then I guess I'm not virtuous."

I burst out laughing, as did Rose.

"You know what? I like you Bella. You've got spunk." Rose linked arms with me and we set off on our journey to the land of clothing. A couple hours and a few dozen bags later we piled all our stuff into Rose's Ruby Red Hummer and Alice's Navy Ferrari California and sped home. How had I survived that?

"Bella, Emmett and Jasper are coming later in the day to hang out with us. Are you ok with that?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Nevertheless, that got me thinking about Alice's brother, why was he not included? This seemed like a pretty close-knit family. "What about Edward? What does he do?"

"He works, day and night. But whatever, he never has time for us anyways." She sniffed. Rose's pretty little nose wrinkled upward.

"That's not true; Edward is a very busy person! Plus Rose he's coming Saturday." Alice cut in once again.

"Is that willingly, or did you threaten him with Emmett again?"

"Oh, you know our dear older brother; he would never do anything _willingly_." She giggled.

"Yes, yes I know." Rose replied bitterly, probably remembering something from the past.

I sighed, whoever this Edward person was he did not sound very nice. Especially if he ignored his family, they've all made me feel welcome so far. How could anyone not want to be with them?

* * *

The next morning I woke up and spotted a flier on the bedside table, it read:

'February 7th auditions will be held for lead female role at Climax de Sol, 7 o'clock sharp.' That was today! On the bottom of the flier there read a location.

~Climax de Sol. 33- Church Street Blackpool, Lancashire FY1 1HT, United Kingdom "Alice, what is this?" I called out.

"Oh, it's an audition flier for my brothers' play. Would you like to try it out?" I flinched as Alice appeared beside me. Had she been in here for a while?

"I would actually. Do you think you could drop me off?" How had this flier ended up on my bedside table, anyways? Hm. I shook my head. Oh well.

"Sure thing, here wear this, it'll look perfect on you." Alice was getting in the habit of dressing me. It was nice, because I usually didn't get it right when I did it myself.

"Thanks."

Alice sped off and made me some toast and jam, with Jasmine flower tea. It was delectable, a very light but a very delicious breakfast. Alice said she had already eaten again. I would have to get up earlier if I wanted to make their breakfast time, I guess.

We sped off and raced towards Blackpool, anticipation rose in my stomach, much like the time I was on the plane. Why had I agreed to this? God knows I cannot be an actress, even if I tried.

Alice dropped me off by the curb, "See you in an hour!" She yelled and sped off, I cursed mutedly under my breath. Well no turning back now, I walked through the heavy double doors and made my way to the lounge. I had expected it to be buzzing with excitement and clustered with people, but found that not a soul was in sight.

It was completely disserted, though I got the feeling, I was being watched. I looked at the flier in my hands again, wondering if Alice had set me up or not. A creeping suspicion chilled me to the bone.

I walked a bit further and found an open door, maybe this led to the stage? I walked out it and found myself in the most beautiful little park ever. Who would have thought that behind some massive theater there would be a meadow?

I looked around it and found that it was scattered with wild flowers and full leaved trees, even in the middle of winter! Someone obviously took care of it.

I heard someone clear their throat and jumped at the sudden noise, the flier flew out of my hand.

I came eye to eye with the most beautiful man I have ever seen, even though I couldn't see his eyes I could see it in his stance, slightly pursed lips, jaw tense and tight, deep furrowed brow, and his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

His hair was short and slightly chaotic, the dark bronze strands looked silky even from here, and my fingers itched to correct the loose pieces that were probably tickling his ear. He wore a tight charcoal grey t-shirt and, I could see the outline of his muscular chest and shoulders through the thin cotton. He was wearing a leather jacket that looked incredibly soft, and was probably very expensive. The dark wash denim jeans were slightly snug, but looked perfect on his body. I dropped my gaze lower and felt my cheeks catch fire.

He bent down and picked up the flier that had fallen from my grasp. And handed it back to me, I hope he hadn't noticed my ogling.

"I think you dropped something miss."

I blushed and looked down at the grassy plane, then back up into his topaz eyes. Oh God his eyes!

"Thank you." I said timidly.

He cleared his throat once more and frowned.

"So you're an actress?"

I nodded. I would like to be. I wanted to do something I have never done before. Declare myself, you know?

"Would you like to be in a play?" He asked curiously.

I nodded again. "Very much so." I once more looked down and, scuffed the grass with my foot.

I knew he was looking at me, as the burn in my cheeks persisted.

I felt my heart start beating faster and my breathing sped as well. I heard an intake of air and clenched my eyes shut for a moment before opening them again staring into the dark pits of his eyes. He shook and his knees buckled, it looked as if he was about to lose his balance.

"Is everything ok?" I asked trying to place a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Riley will show you around. Excuse me." And he left, no, more like stormed out. Leaving me alone with whomever Riley was in this secluded park.

I tried to hold on to the tears that threatened to spill, I would not allow myself to cry over this, yet the pain that I felt was unbearable, it shattered me completely and I collapsed broken.

* * *

**A/N- Big thanks to JacklynnFrost for doing an extremely good job at editing and smoothing out the rough edges, I owe you girl!**

**Thanks to all the people who read, you're half way there! Now all you have to do is REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Updates will now be weekly.**

**~XOXO, Missteamemmett~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

**A/N: All things related belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

All I could remember were his dark eyes, his dark demeanor, his dark expression. Surly he couldn't be Alice's brother. It was impossible! How someone so mean could be related to someone so cheerful, which is an understatement when it came to Alice. I could see now why Rose hated him so much. I just did not know what happened, was it something I had said? Was he mad at me for the way I looked? I could not help the heart wrenching emotion that dwelled on me.

I knew it was a bad idea, I knew Alice had set me up. She practically fed me to the lions when she kicked me out of her car and onto the cold streets. Was this some type of joke? Did the Cullen's find pleasure out of other people's pain, humiliation, and embarrassment?

I walked back into the theater, head down with despair, trying to stifle the sobs as lone tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped off my nose.

"What's wrong, sweet cheeks?" A sickly sweet voice asked.

I turned and saw an icky stage boy with greasy blond hair and tattered, paint- splattered clothing.

I shook my head and the tears splashed onto the floor, leaving small crystal puddles on the dark wood. What was wrong with me? Ever since I have arrived in London, I had cried in front of two people. Believe me; crying in front of anyone at all is a rare thing, to do it in front of two strangers, even weirder. What has gotten into me?

"You know I usually don't look like this, but I had to paint the rest of the set today and I barely got any sleep last night, I'm sorry would you like me to go clean up? I must be a mess. I have much more class than this, especially in front of such pretty ladies." He stood before me; poor boy thought my tears were a result of his mucky state.

I shuddered as he called me pretty, I could not help but feel there was something sketchy about him, something I did not like. It brought a wave of queasiness over me. I swayed slightly as I straightened my posture, attempting to regain control of my rampant emotions.

"No, it's not that." I had this sudden urge to find comfort, to be held by a man, someone strong and tough. Someone whose arms would encase my body with protection, and I knew just where to find it. I needed Jake, my ex-best friend. But no! He was too busy cheating on me with Leah.

Another fresh batch of tears spilled out, my eyes burned and my throat was dry. A strangled sob escaped me as I thought about my dying father lying on his deathbed. Asking me his one and only wish, a wish I still wasn't sure what to do about.

'_Bella, I want you to be happy. I have seen just how beautiful you are, your love is something special and I do not want you to keep all to yourself. Promise me you will find that one true love and stay with him forever.'_

'_I will daddy, I promise, but… how will I know when I found the one?'_

'_You will know when your heart tells you.'_

_He let go of my hand and sighed, his face relaxing 'I love you Bells, share that love.' He whispered before the heart monitor's rapid bouncing leveled out._

I was brought back to the present when I felt that boys hand touch my shoulder. I felt grimy all over again, with just his hand on me. My chest constricted, as it usually did when I thought of my father. I took small shallow breaths, and tried to clear my head.

"Please, isn't there anything I could do?" Concern laced his voice.

I shook my head. No. I silently willed him to let go of me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he really grossed me out.

"Come with me." The boy pulled at my arm.

I complied and followed him. "Wh-who a-a-are y-you?" My voice shook with grief, I managed to keep all my tears in the wells of my eyelids, a small victory after being defeated again, and again.

"Ah, I'd thought you'd never ask. I'm Riley, Edward's stage crew _manager._" Was he trying to impress me? That was obviously a lie. He is far too young to be a manager of anything. He stuck the hand that wasn't grasping my arm out for me to shake.

I left my arm limp, hand remaining at my side. So this was Riley, and that strange man was indeed Edward, Alice's brooding brother. Alice, I suddenly thought, where did she go? She had told me she was going to be here.

"Ok." Riley said nervously, scratching the back of his head in the awkward silence. "So this is the theater." He led me out onto a massive stage. I was in a daze. This place was magnificent. I could see the delicate work that had gone into every little detail of the bridge, curtains, and stairs, dark blue and golden. It was as if I had walked into a fairy tale, too bad I didn't have my prince yet, or a camera.

"You know, since you're the head actress now, you could walk around if you wanted. I'm sure Edward wouldn't be opposed to that." Riley quipped.

"What?" I hadn't even auditioned yet. Wasn't that Edward decision anyways, because I'm pretty sure that gorgeous man hated me, so much so that he ran at the soonest opportunity.

"Well, "Riley began his explanation."Since you are the only decent girl that showed up to this audition, you automatically have the part. Even without an audition, Edward needs an actress, and fast."

"But I can't act! I have never even been to a theater before, and I mean in my _whole entire life!_ Let alone to actually be on stage performing, this is preposterous!" I nearly cried out.

"Well, you'll get used to it, and I'm sure Edward would be willing to give you a few pointers."

I shivered at the thought of being in a room, alone with Edward Cullen again. I would rather be locked in a cage with a couple hungry, irate tigers. At least they would finish me off quickly and painlessly. Edward would probably make me suffer and then video tape it, so that I could watch. He seemed so sadistic, and I barely spoke two words to him!

As if Riley sensed my panic, he spoke up. "Or not. I could always help you practice."

Eww, even worse! No, thank you. I would take a hungry angry tiger and Edward in a locked cage with me over this disgusting pervert.

"Umm, I should really get going, I mean I haven't even talked to Edward." Well not really anyways, just a couple of words and then he ran for the hills.

How any normal human being could suddenly up and leave, as if I was nothing, was beyond me. But, most importantly why was I feeling like this? I was second guessing myself and thinking about him. He should not mean anything to me! I obviously did not mean anything to him. Why should I get all emotional? I do not know him, even in the slightest nor does he know me!

"Alright, you could stop by later tomorrow around two in the afternoon, I'll make sure that Mr. Sullen, I mean Cullen is available." He twiddled his thumbs as he waited for my reply.

I chuckled at his obviously planned slip up.

"Sure, I'll be here." I paused, I would not let Edward make me feel less than. I came here for a reason.

"Oh and one last thing, please come on time, Mr. Cullen is very fastidious about punctuality. Well actually he's very fastidious over all." He chuckled.

"Will do." I took notes in my head, sucking up anything I could about Edward.

I nodded and bid the creepy Riley boy a fair well thinking of how he had called Edward, sullen which loosely defined to brooding, angry, and ominous.

Yep definitely fit.

Hmm, brooding, angry, ominous.

Those eyes appeared in my thoughts once more, those dark irises bore into my heart, into my soul, into my mind. It felt as if he owned me.

I needed to unlock this mysterious man.

I needed to unravel his secrets.

I vowed, right there and then, that I would, even if it was the last thing I would ever do.

* * *

**Thanks to all of you who added my story to their favorites (Review, Review, Review,) as promised I will keep updating daily, unless I run into some major issues with life and such.**

**BIG THANKS AND XOXOXOX'S TO JACKLYNNFROST ! (A.K.A The best Beta in the WORLD!) Thanks for reading and adding some spunk to this story! **

**For all you avid readers: GO GO GO, check out her stories now! Especially Ghosted, it's genius, I love it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Every rightful character and or line/scene that is from Twilight, the movie or the book belongs to Stephanie Meyer and or Summit Entertainment.**

**Edward's POV**

I flipped over onto my back and placed my arms under my head, legs relaxed and loose. I looked up at the cloudy sky and started counting the raindrops that kept falling.

I stayed in the meadow outside my theater and cleared my head of irritating thoughts; I have no clue why I had even felt this way about a girl. None of them have ever affected me this way. All of them were just toys, one-night stands that I could throw out the next day.

I would never feed from them, in respect to my family, but the burn was a part of the thrill.

This girl just made it excruciatingly painful. She was nothing more than a toy, she could be nothing more! Yet she was perfect, to me. I could not stand to see her cry, just her pained expression and tear stricken eyes were enough to send me over the edge. I'd seen her fall apart.

A dull ache wrenched at my heart as I listened to her sobs echo through the theater. Even though I was about a mile away, I could still hear her. It was as if my hearing was tuned perfectly to her and her little heartbeat. Silent only to the world, the world I had never lived in.

I only heard her, not even Riley who I knew had been talking to her; I could not even hear his thoughts anymore. I only concentrated on her.

My world had completely flipped over, I was no longer the center of the universe, my theater was no longer the highlight of my life. She was my life now, she was owned my heart.

Realization dwelled upon me, I was in love with a girl I had only once met in my lifetime, not only that but I did not know her name.

I needed her, just as she needed me.

I wanted her, just as she wanted me.

I craved her, just as she craved me.

I would devour her, and she would be with me. I saw it in her eyes, her dark chocolate depth. It was drawn over the perfect planes of her face hidden behind the pain and desperation.

I sat back, using my shaky elbows and arms to steady myself, never have I felt so human before, so vulnerable.

My ears perked as a sound came from the bushes.

I knew that scent, Alice. It wasn't Saturday, what is she doing here so early?

_Edward, go back. You have to talk to her. You just have to._

"Alice, what is this all about? Stop thinking it and talk to me."

"Ugh, fine. I never get to have any fun with you." She giggled and slapped my chest as she flitted over from the brush. If she wasn't married to Jasper I would have sworn on my mother's grave that she was flirting with me.

I blinked absently. "What?"

"Edward, I said you have to go back and talk to her." I should have known Alice was involved. Everything gets all, complicated, and this had Alice's little twists all over it.

"Who is that?" I picked her brain for a legitimate reason as to why I would have to go and put that girl into any more danger than I have already. But sadly, I only came up with the alphabetizing of annoying songs by Lady Gaga, and their chorus's, she didn't find them annoying.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?" I eyed her skeptically, I did not like it when people hid things from me, and it usually meant something bad was going to happen. Judging from what Alice was hiding this was going to be horrible, far worse than the usual.

"Oh nothing, nothing." She was now converting those lady gaga songs into sign language. Hm, she was good.

"Then what is it?" My eyes couldn't be narrower.

"Edward I worry about your health. We all do." I held back my snort, since her expression was serious.

"Alice, in case you're forgetting I'm a vampire, my health is perfect, and there is no way that could change."

"No, no I mean your love life. Listen it's about time you found yourself a mate, a soul mate. Just go back and talk to that girl. I promise you, you won't regret it."

"But, who is she?" And why do I want to ravish her blood and body without even knowing her? I kept the last part to myself.

"You're going to have to figure that out on your own buddy."

"Oh don't call me that. Ali-poo." I grinned like the Cheshire cat.

She glared at me, _Oh you had better watch out this Saturday Edward, oh the things Rose and I will do._

I gulped genuinely scared for my immortal life.

"Just kidding Alice." I said and ruffled her hair, quickly dodging her swiping fist, mere moments before her foot collided with my shin.

My face contorted in pain. Damn she hit hard, even for a vampire.

She huffed. "That'll show you who to listen to, do as I say not as I do." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes as she skipped away.

Afraid of getting assaulted by the devil pixie again, I got up and dusted myself off, I was determined to find that girl and talk to her. Even if I was dripping wet.

I wonder if Riley had given her a tour like I had asked, I hope he wasn't too rude.

I ran back actually eager to meet her, even if she was on her way out. I was determined to set a good note between us. I knew our first meeting had ended on the wrong foot, all thanks to my stupidity.

I burst through the back door entrance my arms outstretched, frozen in place and was flooded with the unforgettable scent of salt water.

My angel's tears.

Tears that she had shed for me.

Because of me.

Shimmering little pools scattered the floor, and the flier laid in the middle, water stricken and streaming with running ink.

I picked it up and hugged it to my chest, something that had once graced her delicate fragile hands now laid in my destructible ones.

Even if it was an insignificant little piece of paper, it eased the twangs of loneliness.

I stood there and rocked back and forth on my heel, eyes closed, breathing deeply trying to find the scent, I so fervently yearned for.

My Angel.

Where are you?

"She's coming tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon Mr. Cullen." Riley called softly, sympathetic.

More like pathetic.

_I've never seen him like this. Oh no, what if he's crushing on Bella Swan, No no no._

I growled, loud enough for him to hear and stalked towards him, reading his thoughts.

_She's amazing, spectacular, stunning, fantastic, absolutely dazzling, I need to kiss her. She needs to know how I feel before Edward claims her as 'off limits' because of cast issues and stuff. Ugh, I hated his rules. I wasn't allowed to date, or even think about any of his actresses. Of course, that never stopped me from fucking Victoria every now and again. Oh, she was a sweet pussy, it's too bad she quit. Well now, I have Bella._

I snarled, fully unleashing my beast.

"RILEY YOU'RE FIRED, I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU'RE HIDEOUS, REPULSIVE, FACE EVER AGAIN. FURTHERMORE, IF YOU THINK YOU WILL EVER BE 'FUCKING' BELLA, THEN YOU ARE DEAD WRONG. YOU ARE LUCKY I LET YOU GET AWAY WITH VICTORIA, SHE NEVER MEANT ANYTHING TO ME. HOWEVER, BELLA IS DIFFERENT. SHE IS A GODDESS AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS ONE! GET YOUR FILTHY, MAN-WHORISH ASS OUT OF MY THEATER." I spit, furry filled my head, all I could think of was Riley hurting _My Angel_ she deserved better than him, she deserved me. He _HAD_ to go.

He stood there gaping at me.

_Who told him that? Never mind. Oh, you just wait and see Cullen, I will run you out of business eventually. You think you're so cool oh yah well I quit._

His thoughts were so confident, so raw. Something I did admire, but hate at the same time.

Yet he stood before me, cowering under my death gaze.

"SAY IT, OUT LOUD, SAY IT!" I howled, frustrated at his muteness. His eyes showed me everything, they showed his pain, they showed his fear, but most importantly, they showed his resilience.

I was sick of this. He _NEEDED_ to go. I grabbed his arm, crushing his ulna and radius; a shrill scream filled the still air, ahh music to my ears.

"I HATE YOU CULLEN."

"So be it." I stalked forward once more and sunk my teeth into his jugular vein letting the bittersweet blood fill my mouth, savoring the taste of a million different lies.

I had drained him fully. Not a single drop left, usually I would have been upset and guilt-stricken about the mess I had caused, but I felt not one ounce of empathy for this horribly foolish and now dead man. I disposed of the dead carcass and returned smiling gleefully, ruby red eyes sparkled wickedly. My Bella was now safe.

I had killed for Bella.

I had done it to protect her.

I would do it so many more times if I had to.

She was mine.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN... What will Edward do next? Stay tuned for next weeks episode as we unravel Bella's convoluted mind.**

**BIG THANKS TO JacklynnFrost my BETA A.K.A. 'The Beast' You rock at editing my stories, I LOVE YOU LIKE A FAT KID LOVES CAKE!**

**Review guys, I really don't like the fact that all of you have me on your alerts but can't write down a one syllable word to congradulate, or criticize me. I mean come on how hard is it to type in 'Good' or 'Bad' ? I'll take any suggestions for this story, but you should now that I've already written a ton of chapters so if I don't use it please don't feel offended :P**

**PM me and maybe I'll tell you what's going on with our favorite couple...**

**XOXO~MissTeamEmmett~XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Bella POV

* * *

I rushed out the dark building to find Alice already parked and waiting. I headed over to her car, trying to keep the tears of confusion from falling. Will I come back tomorrow as I had promised? I had no clue if I even wanted to see this 'beast' again. Maybe it was your typical European guy? Hot and flirty, then angry and brooding, gosh he didn't even introduce himself!

I pulled on the car door to find it locked ugh ALICE! I tapped on the tinted window extra hard, extra frustrated.

Alice rolled down the car window and unlocked the doors.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean to lock you out." Naturally, with her tone and how she sounded, I wouldn't have believed anyone else, but her eyes showed that she really was telling the truth; she was just zoning out, I think.

"It's alright Alice; stuff like this happens all the time" I sighed.

"No it doesn't Bella, I'm such a horrible friend, and I should have never made you stand out there." I had a feeling she was talking about more than what had just happened with the locks, she seemed really upset. Her eyes were still wide and worried.

"Alice, it's okay." I said slowly looking sincerely into her eyes. Hopefully she would tell me what is really bothering her soon, because I am rather confused.

"Bella, I'm sorry that my brother is such a vindictive idiot, he can be so uptight sometimes. All the tension builds up and explodes. I'm sorry you were the one subjected to his unkind wrath. I should have known." Yup, this is what was really bothering her. How had she known what had happened back there, was the hurt that clearly shown on my face?

"Well, he wasn't that bad, it's not like he yelled at me or something, he just" I sighed "Gave me mixed feelings?" I chose my words carefully; I didn't think she would understand, because well, I didn't understand, so how could I explain it?

"Well, what do you mean?" Alice urged me on.

"It's just, I don't know if he was flirting with me or not, and then he got this weird expression on his face, it was sort of pained, as if he wanted something he couldn't have and he wobbled back. I thought there was something wrong with him. I mean he was really freaking me out, then his eyes oh my god, his eyes they all of a sudden darkened! It was like nothing I had ever seen before... and it terrified me."

Alice looked over at me with a shocked expression and turned the car on, finally speeding away from this uncanny theater. The speedometer quickly read 120mph.

"Whoa, Alice slow down! Why are you driving so fast?" I asked clutching onto anything I could find, holding onto dear life.

"I just remembered I had to be somewhere." She said slowing down when we were miles away from the theater. To me it looked like she was avoiding something that was happening? Did she know something I didn't? I shook the thought away.

"Then what happened?" Alice quipped; I continued replaying the events for her.

"Um, I asked him if he was ok and reached out to steady him by his shoulder. Then he just ran away. And I know it's stupid, but I felt so empty. I just kind of broke down in tears after that." I frowned at the thought. What if he liked me? Or worse, What if _I _liked him?

"Wait, what did Riley do?" Alice all but shouted.

"You know Riley?" I asked skeptically. They really didn't seem the type to be friends with each other.

"Yah, Edward always talks about how annoying he is. You know I think he's going to fire him soon." Her voice got softer towards the end.

"Really? I hope so. I mean he was friendly, but it was just the way he looked at me that sent shivers up my spine. It was disgusting, like I was a piece of meat." I tried to block out the images of his greasy hand as he reached it out to shake mine.

"Yes, I agree. I visited Edward once at the theater and Riley totally hit on me. It was quite disturbing. I don't know what I would have done without Jasper." She shivered. That's how they know each other, I should have figured that one out by myself.

I nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Jasper was with you?" I was confused.

"Mhmmm." She nodded.

"And he still hit on you!"

"Yep, but you should have seen his face when Jasper walked right up to me, put his hands right on my stomach, and asked me what I wanted to name our baby. It was hilarious, Riley's face turned the strangest color of purple." She giggled.

"Wow, sounds like you two had fun with him." I laughed and wiped tears from my eyes.

Alice turned the radio on and some cheesy 80's song was on, we bobbed our heads to the beat before Alice suddenly stiffened and got a faraway look in her eyes before she suddenly snapped back into reality and turned to me. Eyes no longer on the road… What was she thinking! We were going too fast for her to be looking at me!

"Bella, would you like to help me set up for the sleepover tomorrow?" She asked practically screaming over the music.

"I thought it was on Saturday? Tomorrow's Wednesday Alice." I scoffed. Silly Alice, I turned the volume down before she could start yelling in my ear.

"I know, but we have to get the whole house decorated and color coordinated, it has to be perfect, plus Jazzy's coming over and so is Emmett. You can finally meet both of them!" She clapped her hands together; yes, she clapped both of her hands… both of her hands that were no longer on the steering wheel!

"ALICE EYES BACK ON THE ROAD, AND HANDS BACK ON THE STEERING WHEEL! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILLS US BOTH?" I yelled, panicking. It was a surprise to me how we even made it this far, due to Alice's driving, or lack thereof.

She giggled, but obliged. "Oh Bella, I would never let us crash and die." She laughed, her normal mirth leaking through her voice.

I found none of this amusing, or funny. My heart was still pumping with adrenaline from that scare. I placed my hand on my chest trying to get it to stop.

"Right because you'd let us crash, or die, not both." I rolled my eyes, exasperated.

"EXACTLY!" She bounced up and down.

"Seriously Alice that could have been really bad." Images of horrible twisted metal and ambulances rushing toward the crash scene flashing in my head, I couldn't stop myself from thinking the worst.

"I know, but we didn't die, so yah. Back to our sleepover plans." Alice said quickly, changing the subject.

I looked up at the roof and back down again, suddenly remembering that I had promised Riley I would go back tomorrow, even if I still was undecided. I groaned.

"Wait, Alice. What about the 'auditions' tomorrow? I have to go talk to Him." I refused to say his name; for fear that, his eyes would come and lure me into submission.

"Well, I think he'll understand if you don't go. Please just stay home, I really need your help, and the guys really want to meet you! It'll be fun."

I rolled my eyes, how does she do this? I simply cannot refuse Alice anything, darn pixie.

"Fine, I'll stay. But if someone comes knocking on the door, I'm not answering." I retorted.

"Great, that's fine. We all have our own house keys anyways, so no one would have to get the door."

"Hehe, you're funny!"

"Aww, thanks, would you mind saying that when Emmett's around. He never believes me when I tell him I can actually be funny!"

"Sure, whatever floats your boat."

"But, I don't like boats." Oh Alice!

"It's an expression."

"I know that silly!"

"Oh, so now I'm the silly one!"

"Yes." She dismissed.

I sighed, thinking of how Edward had reacted, I had only met him for a second and barely spoke two words to him, yet I felt as though I didn't want to let him down. I couldn't bear to let him go, or maybe I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't show.

There was something eerie about him; he almost gave me the feeling that I didn't have a choice.

Almost as if, I belonged to him.

Edward Cullen had a tight grasp on my heart.

I had given my soul to the devil.

* * *

**SO, tell me what you think... which subtly translates into REVIEW! **

**BIG HUG AND KISS TO JACKLYNNFROST! You rock girl! (Best BETA in the WORLD) Check her stories out!**

**~XOXOXO MissTeamEmmettXOXOXO~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

**Disclaimer: All things related belong to Stephanie Meyer**

EPOV

Bella invaded my mind; there was not a moment's break from my thoughts of her. I stalked around town, blatantly refusing to work, or do anything at all. Everything I saw or did, somehow related to her, and I didn't hate it.

It seemed as if my mind was covered in a thick mist, everything except her was hazy. Thoughts of Bella surrounded me; the need for her was still very prominent. Her scent taunted me.

I had no idea where I was going, I had no conscious thought to go anywhere at all and yet I found myself at the South pier staring out into the foggy ocean. The waves were restless just like my mind, crash and burn, rise and fall. The pattern was apparent, what goes up must come down, yet what goes down must not always come back up.

I sat on the gray sand and rested my elbows on my knees, lazily cocking my head on my knuckles, thinking about Bella. My Bella, my Bella whom I have yet to meet with any real standards, it had to be her blood, enthralling me, making me delusional and a bit obsessive.

_What will she think, of me?_

_My evil, my darkness must not touch this angel._

_Will I hurt her?_

Better yet, did I want to hurt her? Could I bear the thought of her crying? Bleeding? No, the answer was no. I must not hurt her in anyway ever, emotionally or physically. So why was I so obsessive if it wasn't over her blood?

My heart wrenched and I felt my face contort in pain at the memory of my tear-stained floor, the smell of her tears, shed and scattered. I hadn't even bothered to go back to the theater after I 'took care' of Riley. That bastard, what did he think I was stupid? Did he think I would never find out?

I shook my head at the thought that I might need to get a person to replace Riley. Great, more work on top of what I already had, but if it meant keeping Bella safe, I would have done it a million times over. If only. I scoffed at myself.

I couldn't bear just sitting here and doing nothing, but at the same time I didn't want to do anything. Frustration tore through my skull, depression raced through my dead, silent heart. On the brink of insanity, I picked up a smooth rock and snapped my wrist out towards the revengeful sea, the rock skipping a couple hundred times before sinking to rock bottom.

That was where I was right now, rock bottom. It was not a pleasant feeling. I needed Bella, now. And I would get her, now.

I stood and headed to Carlisle's mansion, hopefully, Alice would know were Bella was staying. Hopefully.

* * *

**BPOV**

Today is so boring, we finally got home last night, _after_ Alice's "emergency" shopping spree.

"_But, Bella there's a sale. I JUST HAVE to go. Please." Alice practically begged. Before I succumbed to the torture of being dragged through the mall by her again._

I took a quick shower and went to sleep, instantly finding comfort in the king sized bed.

In the morning, I awoke to find Alice leaning over my bed.

"Gah." I screamed and buried deeper into the cover. Alice laughed and pulled the comforter away speedily.

"Alice, just one more minute please." I said groggily.

"No, no we have work to do. Would you rather I get Em and Jazz to drag you out?" She threatened.

I had no idea who those two people were, but it didn't sound pleasant to be dragged out by two men.

"Ugh, I really hate you right now Alice."

Her tinkling laugh filled the room as well as a booming laughter that sounded like it had come from downstairs, I could have sworn the whole house was shaking.

I rolled my eyes and groaned as I got off the bed, heading to the bathroom.

I finished up quickly and went back out, to find that Alice had laid out some of my new clothes for me to wear, I hastily picked out a pair of black skinnies and a floral blouse, slipping my feet into some cute yellow bow flats. I rolled my eyes once more at Alice's addiction for perfection.

"Bella, hurry we have to go décor shopping." Alice shouted form the bottom of the stairs.

"What! More shopping, Alice is this really necessary? We have gone shopping every single day so far. I need a break." I cried exasperated.

"Well, we need to get some stuff for the sleepover, like pillows and candles; we need to make it feel really homey."

I grumbled some profanities under my breath and ambled down the stairs. Unfortunately, I tripped half way down and flew through the air arms flailing and eyes shut. I ended up in someone's arms, or should I say some guy's arms. I blushed furiously and looked up just to be met with golden amber. I was suddenly shaking and realized that the big burly guy was laughing.

"Emmet, put her down before you injure her!" Rose came out of nowhere and chided the big man, who apparently was named Emmett. Ah, so this was Rose's husband, I should have known she had a thing for strong muscled men.

"Sorry Rose, Bella." He said as he put me down gently, almost as if he was afraid he would hurt me, or I would find another way to go crashing head first through the wall.

"S'ok." I mumbled.

"I'm Emmett, but you can call me whatever you like." He smiled widely and stretched his arms out, waiting for me to give him a hug. He was tall, maybe 6 ft 3, and was large. And I mean really muscular, not fat. I don't think he had an ounce of fat on him. His face was childish and he had dimples on both cheeks, his eyes were topaz, just like the rest of the Cullen family. His hair was dark brown and short, but it fit him. He reminded me of a giant grizzly, only less menacing.

I laughed and walked into his grasp. "I'm Bella. Please don't call me anything else."

He laughed as well and spun me around in a circle.

"Emm-ett, can't buh-rea-the." I choked out.

"Oops sorry, I forgot how fragile humans were." I narrowed my eyes.

I heard a loud slap and saw Emmett's face contort in pain. "Ow, Rosie what was that for?"

"Oh my god, you are so stupid Emmett." Rose screeched and dragged him away.

I was puzzled at what just happened and I actually feared for Emmett's life.

"Oh, don't worry they're always like that." Another man said behind me.

I turned around and saw a tall lean blond male standing behind Alice.

I waved and smiled shyly.

"I'm Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet you." He didn't approach me as Emmett had done just a moment ago, I noticed his eyes were a bit darker than the rest, yet they still had that unmistakable hue.

"Likewise." I smiled.

Alice suddenly dashed into the kitchen dragging Jasper and me along with her.

"We have to go soon, otherwise we won't be home until after night fall, here eat this." She tossed me an orange juice and a cranberry granola bar.

"What about the guys?" I asked.

"Oh well, Jasper's coming with us in my car and Rose and Emmett are taking their car. They'll follow us and then the guys can help carry stuff. Won't you Jazzy?" She asked turning to Jasper and talked in a sultry voice. I almost choked on my orange juice and started sputtering like an idiot.

Jasper patted my back and chuckled. "Sure, are you ok Bella?"

"Yah, yah I'm fine." I coughed.

"Well, you're just a magnet for trouble aren't you?" I noticed he had a southern accent.

"Yah, something like that." I grumbled.

"Hey, Jazz I noticed you had a southern accent. Are you not from here?"

He snorted, "Hardly, I'm from Texas. What about you?"

"Ah, a fellow American." I laughed, "I'm from Washington State, not D.C."

"Ah, so the weather's not really a big shock to you is it?" He questioned.

"No, not really. I actually like it, it makes me feel comfortable, unlike the heat of Arizona. You know I used to live in Phoenix until my mom abandoned me for her new husband." My voice turned from nonchalant to disgust.

He noticed because suddenly he threw his arm around my shoulder. "I know what you mean."

I sniffed and nodded, this family was too nice. I hadn't asked for such amazing friends but now I finally had some. In a way, I almost had a family, a family that I could call my own. Alice and Rose were practically sister's to me and Emmett and Jasper had accepted me so quickly. It felt nice to be loved.

But something was missing.

I was brought out of my reminiscing when I heard the door burst open and slam against the wall.

"She's in here, Alice I can smell her." Where had I heard that voice before? A sense of foreboding dawned upon me.

It was Edward.

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO JACKLYNNFROST! I love you best Beta in the world! Keep on rockin'!**

**Review! Or I'm not updating...never...ever... **

**So to make things more fun I will ask you a question that you can answer that is related to the chapter, or completely random! It'll be like a fun game, and then I can post the most results for one thing in the next chapter!**

**If you could name a country what would you name it?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All twilght related things belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Ps. This chapter includes both Point of Views!**

**BPOV**

"Alice, where is she?" Edward repeated.

I almost got up, if it were not for Jasper's iron hold on me I would have ran to the door the moment it opened. Why did I have that reaction?

"Jasper let me go, I have to see him." It was strange saying this aloud, it was strange accepting the fact that this man had control of me, even from the short unpleasant first impression I had received.

Edward ran into the kitchen, I stared at him, his eyes a different color than I remembered, a strange orange color. He was evidently distressed, and looked as if he hadn't slept for the past two days. His hair sat in a disarray of bronze and gold on top of his head and his once perfectly tucked shirt was now mangled and un-tucked. Somehow, it worked on him, anything would work on him.

"W-what happened to you?" I stuttered in disbelief. How could such a perfect man turn into such a monster over night? Yet stay just as alluring, just as cunning as before?

"Bella." He breathed and relaxed immediately. I felt Jasper tense next to me.

Edward seemed to growl and trail towards me.

"Now Edward, don't do anything foolish." Jasper called out. But it sounded blurry and distant to me. The only thing I could think of, the only person that was clear to me was Edward. The pain and emptiness in my chest lifted and all I could see was Edward.

He was the only person that mattered to me.

I had no clue why my feelings were so strong, but they were. I needed Edward Cullen and by-golly I was going to have him.

"Jazz, let me go." I whispered.

He hesitantly unwrapped his arm from my shoulder and I got up, stumbling forward to meet Edward half way.

"Bella, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but please would you like to go back to my place, so we could get to know each other?" His fingers intertwined with mine and I felt a spark tingle in my arm, it felt good. I welcomed the feeling, surprised at the coldness of his hand, though it was pleasant.

I continued staring at him and felt his fingers move slightly, not loosening but shifting, so that our hands were more tightly pressed together, bringing us closer as well. There was something almost eerie about his request, almost giving me the feeling that I did not have a choice. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about being alone with him at _his_ house, but I trusted him, I don't know why but I did.

"I-"

Alice cut me off and glared at Edward, his eyes narrowed at her.

"What do you want Alice?" He addressed her through clenched teeth. I swore I heard Jasper's teeth snap in response. I turned and sure enough, his eyes were on fire, and his jaw was visibly clenched.

She narrowed her eyes at Edward and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Her eyes flickered to me briefly then back to Edward. Her eyes glazed over and she had that same faraway look that she had last night in the car.

"You will regret it, Edward. For the rest of your _life_ it will be the biggest mistake you have _ever_ made." With that, she took Jaspers hand and made her way out of the kitchen, it was just me, and Edward, now locked in a deep gaze.

"I don't know you." I whispered for what seemed to be the hundredth time this week. "Edward, what could you possibly want with me?" I looked at the distraught man before me and thought if anything could be perfect, it was him. Every movement, breath, everything he did was perfection.

"Everything, Bella. I want you", He paused and thought of what else to say.

I waited patiently, not believing his words. How could any man _want_ plain old Bella Swan?

"I want you to be in my play." He finally spoke out.

I stood there stunned, so he wanted me, but for different reasons than what I wanted of him? He wanted me for his play, not for his pleasure, or love, or anything. I sucked in a breath, trying to rein back my hurt and confusion. Why did I want those things? I didn't know him! Yet, I was drawn to him.

I couldn't say anything so I just stood there, slowly writhing with remorse on the inside, and to stubborn to show it on the outside. I could not believe that he had come here just to ask, no, tell me to be in his play. I felt so used, so disgusted.

"Fuck!" Edward cursed loudly and released my hand, muttering another string of profanities under his breath.

"I have to go, Bella." He grabbed his jacket and was halfway to the door in a rush when he turned and looked at me over his shoulder. "I will see you soon My Bella." With that, he was gone.

His parting words were slightly cryptic, and sounded more like a threat than a promise. I sat down for I don't know how long and thought about the last few minutes with him and Alice. The whole exchange had been incredibly odd. What would he do that would cause him to regret something for '_the rest of his life_?' as Alice had pointed out. How could she have known what he was going to do?

It had to be something to do with me; why else would he have come?

* * *

**EPOV**

_Nicely done Cullen_, I thought to myself as I rounded the corner and parked in the large yard of the mansion.

_Good thinking, I'll just give Alice a call and see what she's up to, then I can surprise her and be a 'good' brother and get her something pretty, then maybe, just maybe she'll tell me were Bella was._

_NOT._

I had no sanity left to do that, so I just knocked the door open and walked in to the enormous household currently occupied by my siblings since my 'parents' were 'out of town', yah right I bet they were chillin' somewhere nice and pleasant without us.

I huffed, and that was when I smelled her, my angel, that beautiful bouquet of blood, of roses and wine, of rain on a dewy spring morning. It called to me I needed it. I was also infuriated that Alice had not told me Bella was staying here, in our house.

I shouted out to her. "She's in here, Alice I can smell her." Oops, just a little slip up. I hope she had not noticed, 'normal' humans couldn't smell other people. I guess it just made us vampire's cooler.

Alice said nothing so I repeated it myself. "Alice, where is she?" I was desperate now, just to see her, to hold her, to hear her sweet melodic voice. She was near and it was driving me insane.

"Jasper let me go, I have to see him." I finally heard her, ahh my angel, I was overjoyed that she had wanted to see me, even after the way I had treated her. I ran to the kitchen. Only to find her struggling in Jasper's arms, can't you see that you're crushing her, you dim-witted twit!

_He is dangerous, I would let you go, but I cannot._I heard Jasper think in his head.

I rolled my eyes in disgust, I would never hurt her. Not ever again. I felt her stare at my eyes, I looked back into hers, and I was lost. Nobody mattered anymore. She owned me, and I needed her. Her love was more important than blood, it was more important than living.

"W-what happened to you?" She stuttered, confused at my state of disorder.

"Bella." I breathed and relaxed, contently looking into her stunning eyes.

_NO! It cannot be, Edward you mustn't hurt her._ I growled at Jasper's sudden interpretation of our situation, couldn't he feel what I felt for her, didn't he feel the need, the raw uncensored desire?

"Now Edward don't do anything foolish." _You cannot expose us, she must not know we are vampire's unless she becomes one. It's a rule._

I clenched my jaw; she will never become one of us. It is completely unobtainable.

"Jazz, let me go." She whispered. Jasper hesitantly unwrapped his arm from around her shoulder.

"Bella, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but please would you like to go back to my place, so we could get to know each other?" I asked as if it were the most natural thing in the word I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together. We fit together perfectly. I felt a slight spark as I moved my fingers ever so slightly to bring us closer together. I relished in the feeling of her warm hand pressed tightly to mine. My hand engulfed hers completely. It dominated hers.

"I-" She began, only to be rudely interrupted by Alice.

Alice glared at me, and I returned it through narrowed eyes.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

I heard Jasper's teeth snap in response and his jaw tighten, obviously mad.

_DO NOT SPEAK TO MY WIFE IN THAT TONE, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TEAR YOU INTO LITTLE TINY PIECES, BURN YOU, AND SCATTER YOUR REMNANTS ACROSS THE ARCTIC OCEAN._

I rolled my eyes, seriously Jasper GET OUT OF HERE I do not need your annoying banter going on through my head.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me again, before quickly flickering them down to Bella, and then back at me. Her eyes got glossy suddenly and I was swept into one of her visions.

_It was a rainy night; I stood by a dark window and stared out into the streets, a newspaper in my hand. I checked the date Wednesday, February 13 2010 that was today._

_There was a cry, I cry of pain, but other than that, silence. Yet I knew that cry. I had heard it not even twenty-four hours ago. It was Bella._

_I turned around and there she lay on the floor, naked and bloody. Her last breath already gone with the cry, gone into the silence._

I was snapped back into reality as Alice's vision ended abruptly. _NO, I will not hurt her, Alice your vision was wrong please tell me it's wrong._ I pleaded silently.

"You will regret it, Edward. For the rest of your _life_ it will be the biggest mistake you have _ever_ made." With that, she took Jaspers hand and made her way out of the kitchen. Leaving Bella and I alone, standing in the lonely space. I focused back onto my angel.

"I don't know you." Bella whispered, _ask me anything angel, and I will tell you._ I fought the urge to cup her delicious creamy cheeks and kiss her. "Edward, what could you possibly want with me?" _Oh Bella, you're beautiful, what could I possible want without you?_

"Everything, Bella I want you." I said before I could think about it. _No, I do not want her to think I am some crazy guy, I needed to correct my slip up. Immediately_

"I want you in my play." I finally came up with an answer that suited the situation.

I waited for her response; surely, she would say yes, who wouldn't?

I intently watched her as her face dropped and her eyes clouded with pain, I saw the hurt in her eyes, and I saw the mask that she put up. She was trying so hard not to cry in front of me, she was trying not to show how much she cared.

No, it cannot be possible; she cannot care for me as much as I care for her! It is inconceivable.

**"Fuck!" I cursed loudly, ashamed at myself for hurting her after I vowed never to do it again. Damn it how could I have screwed up so horribly already? I clearly was not thinking. I released her hand and instantly missed her comforting warmth.**

"I have to go Bella." I grabbed my jacket and headed to the door, I thought of how similar this situation was to the one we had been in, in the theater. I almost laughed at the irony, the only difference was that this time, I was leaving slowly, and Bella was letting me. However, it was more painful, she was so close, so close I could scoop her away and take her home with me. But I couldn't, Alice's vision would haunt me forever.

I was halfway to the door before I realized I had not yet bid her a fair well. I turned and looked at her over my shoulder. "I will see you soon My Bella." With that, I walked out the door.

I sat down in my shiny black Lamborghini and drove off. I realized I had not gotten a response from her when I walked out the door. What if she had thought I was using her, what if she thought I came to see her to tell her that I wanted her only for my play? I searched my brain for her thoughts. I was too distracted to try and even listen to what she been thinking, I could not recall her thinking anything. That was impossible, everybody must think something.

I realized I could not read her thoughts.

She was completely silent to me.

I sat alone shocked.

* * *

**Big Thanks to Jacklynnfrost who gladly beta'ed and added some nice lines(Which happen to be my favorite lines of this chapter!). YOU ROCK! XOXOXO**

**Review guys, I'm getting so discouraged and you know what that means...:(**

**Question of the day: If you put a chameleon in your room, what color would it turn?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, scenes, quotes, etc. Belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

EPOV

Silence, complete silence.

My mind craved for it, my body wanted it.

I was a creature of silence.

I shall always be a creature of silence… and yet, the few moments with Bella, there were so many noises that filled my existence.

Hearing her beating heart and smelling her unfathomable scent was enough to calm my nerves. Just seeing my Bella was enough for me, it was enough to satiate my thirst…

For now.

It was only a matter of time. I had so much time, long slow time.

Two whole days have passed, ridiculously slow and dreary, more dreary than London had ever been.

Now that I knew Bella existed, I could no longer live without her, nor could I live _with_ her. It's hard to explain but I couldn't bring her into my world, not without forever damning her soul.

To make up for the rather rash 'disappearance' of Riley, I had found yet another stage boy, he was short and tubby, with baby blond hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. His thoughts were relatively simplistic and primitive. Unlike Riley, he didn't question me, he did his job.

He was slow, but stayed after to finish most days, he came in early as well. It's been only two days, but so far he was good. That is why I liked him. This boy seemed to get less sleep than I did, like that was possible.

His name was Mike Newton, but unlike his great-great-great grandfather, Sir Isaac Newton, he wasn't bright. Nor was he stupid, brash, or arrogant, he was humble. Yes, yes that's the word _humble_.

_FLASHBACK::: _

"_Next!" I called through the thick wooden door. It was Thursday and I was in the middle of finding a new stage boy. This was a long and daunting process, I really didn't need another Riley on my hands._

_The room had been cleaned and rearranged, all thanks to Alice, who I now owed big time. My desk was pushed up against a wall length wise, to allow myself to sit directly across from the person I was analyzing._

_A shaggy boy came in next. Calm, organized; a deviant. I thought._

"_Yes sir, my name in Mike Newton and I would like to be your stage boy." He quickly and quietly placed his resume in front of me and took a seat across from me._

_I liked the fact that he didn't shake my hand, I wasn't big on the whole touching thing. Well accept Bella, there she goes again, running through my thoughts at every possible opportunity. I couldn't get her off my mind, even when I was interviewing possible employees. This was overwhelming. _

"_Sit." I commanded, and he sat undisturbed by my tone of voice, I had thought that if I talked in a harsh voice I would intimidate them all, but he was different. I guess he just liked orders. I shrugged, this could work._

"_What is your experience with theater?" I cocked my head and eyed him, scrutinizing his every move, honing into his every thought._

_Yet he didn't seem fazed at all. Needless to say I was a bit impressed. Nobody had yet to withstand me without feeling threatened._

"_I have never been in a theater so magnificent before, yet I feel as if it is my home. Now I know I will never be able to act because I am terribly, terribly shy, but I need to be a part of it… even if it is just the cleaning, building, and running errands." He looked me right in the eye as he spoke each word carefully and purposely._

_His thoughts backed up every word; he had spoken passionately and sincerely. Every morsel was true._

"_Good, you start today. I need you to finish painting the set, you will find that it has already been started, paint it that color. NOW."_

_He finished it that night._

_End of Flashback:::_

I sat in my director's chair in the middle of the set and scoped out my plan, Bella had yet to decide whether or not she would accept my declaration of becoming an actress.

I knew she had never acted, but I would be more than willing to teach her all I know. I just had to wait two more hours before heading over to Alice's for our annual brother-sister 'sleepover'.

I mean we didn't even sleep, it was more of a party, if anything; and I could never miss a good party. Especially if Bella was going to be there.

I smiled at the thought of seeing her again, I knew for a fact that she was just as miserable as me, she had to be. How could she not have felt the sweet magnetic connection we had? It was unbearable and I found myself not only lusting for her blood and body, but also for her time, I just wanted to be with her. I wanted to spend my whole life with her.

I shook my head, and slapped the chair leg with my crop, no this was preposterous! I have never wanted anyone like this. I was a vampire, I couldn't just fall in love, I fell in lust, that's what this is, lust for her blood and body! She was intriguing to me; her silence was what had me coming back for more.

That is it; she attracted me, but what man would not be? She was beautiful, no, more like absolutely stunning.

NO! I had to stop thinking or I would never make it to house, let alone getting through the weekend.

Not without ravishing her at least.

I stood with a rumble and knocked the door down on my way out. Two hours my ass! I am going now. Maybe I'd stop on the way for balloons or something to make Alice happy.

"Oh sorry Mr. Cullen." Mike said as I nearly ran him over. Seriously I didn't even notice him.

_I should have watched where I was going, this is entirely my fault, I should get him something to make up for running into him, he's obviously busy and doesn't want to talk to me._

My lip twitched in amusement and I held back the laughter that was bubbling in my chest. Part of it from his ridiculously outrageous thoughts and part from the ecstasy of seeing Bella again, could be crazier?

"No, no it's fine. I'm heading out. Enjoy the weekend, you don't have to work, I'll be out of town." I stated it briefly and dismissed him with a head nod. He returned it with a quick smile and continued on with his work.

I sigh internally, just what I liked brief and to the point. No small talk, no mingling, it was short and sweet.

Just like Bella, my Bella.

The only thoughts as I drove to the house were about Bella.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

I couldn't wait to see her.

For the first time in my life I felt like a giddy school boy, whom had just asked his crush to dance. I tapped the foot that wasn't on the pedal and hummed some random show tune.

The watch on my wrist showed that the time was 6 pm. I was two hours early, but who cares? I didn't.

I stepped out of the car and was at the door in seconds, knocking.

Nobody answered. Weird. Every other time we had our sleep over's, I didn't have to go as far as the porch steps and the door would swing open with Alice standing in the way. I never had to knock before.

This time it was silent.

I knocked again.

Even though I had a key, Alice had called just a day earlier and insisted that I knocked.

Oh the things I do for my sister, I huffed and rolled my head back in frustration.

Did she want me to be mad?

Should I be mad?

Was I about to go mad?

I knocked again, but harder. Careful not to splinter the wood, Esme would surely have my head if she came home and her house was in ruins because of me.

I listened to footsteps but none came.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's phone.

She picked up before it ever rang.

"Hey Edward, sorry we all had to step out for a couple hours, umm you should go in and make yourself at home." She laughed. "Well it is partly yours."

"Haha, Alice, you're so clever." I mocked her.

"Oh shut up. Just go inside, we'll be home by ten."

"Ok, ok. I'll see you all then."

With that I hung up and removed the key from my jeans pocket. The key slid in and the door opened. I was suddenly engulfed with Bella's powerful scent, I stifled a groan it was mouth watering.

I walked up the stairs into my room, even though I don't live here anymore and hardly visited, Esme still kept my room spot less. Everybody in this family has their own room, or well, all the pairs do.

I sighed, and heard running water coming from down the hall.

But wait, the house was empty.

Wasn't it?

* * *

**Big Thanks to JacklynnFrost for being the best beta in the WORLD! And sorry this update came late...really it was unintentional, time just kindof passed by and before I knew it two or three weeks were up and I was like WOAH! I haven't updated, so sorry.**

**Ummm, Question of the Update:: What is your favorite game to play at sleepovers?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to their righful owners, Stephanie Meyer, Summit entertainment, etc...**

**WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD, so if you are under the age of eighteen STAY AWAY.**

**Otherwise enjoy...**

**And a BIG THANKS to JacklynnFrost. You are the BEST! Luv Ya!**

* * *

EPOV

I hastily walked down the hallway and stopped at the door. Should I walk in? Should I knock first?

I decided to just walk in, if the person was showering then they wouldn't hear my knock.

I turned the handle and walked in, stealthily closing the door behind me and sliding the lock in place.

I took in a deep breath, ahh this was Bella's room, so Bella must be in the shower.

I felt my cock harden at the thought of her showering, mmm… showering with me…I moaned again. Unconsciously I found myself at the bathroom door, hand on doorknob, I pressed my ear against the wall and heard her mumbling.

"_Hmm I wonder where Alice is"._

"_Whattime is Edward getting here?"_That's strange why would she be wondering about me?

_"Hmm, Edward." _My name, she said my name again.

"_Mmm Edw-ar-rr-ah."_The water muffled her voice, but I could still make out that she had just said my name, and what was that before? A moan? It couldn't be.

"_MMM_." There it was again, was she doing what I think she was doing?

I felt myself harden more, if that was even possible. The strain in my pants was almost unbearable, at the thought of her, wet and dripping; standing in that shower alone, her hands traveling up and down her delicious body, her hard nipple, supple breasts, into her wet slippery pussy.

My cock jerked, wanting her even more.

My phone buzzed in my pant pocket and I almost cummed from the sensation.

I checked the screen, it was a text from Alice.

_Ah, you're welcome dear brother, go in there and give her what she needs most._

I groaned loudly from Alice's permission, she trusted me. Whatever I had done in the past two days had really changed her mind.

I panicked for no reason at all, what was I suppose to do now? I couldn't hide or run, that was for sissy men, and I was a vampire, a vampire in some desperate need of TLC.

I paced across the room and stood, nearly pulling my hair out completely. What was wrong with me? I needed to walk in there and do what I wanted to do so desperately, I was going to have her, right now.

With new determined courage and strength I walked up to the door and raised my hand to knock, well I had to be somewhat of a gentleman, no fear Cullen, show no fear.

I stopped in mid knock, screw this. I opened the door with no hesitation and there stood Bella in the walk-in shower, her sensuous curves hidden behind the steam, her whimpers no longer muffled behind the door. I could hear her perfectly.

"_MMM, Edward."_She mumbled, and groaned.

'Bella' I wanted to say, but refused to make my presence known, not yet, anyways.

"Edward where are you? I need you." She pleaded, begged. Little did she know I was right here, watching her show. Should I make my grand entrance? Should I wait it out? I was insufferably hard now; my cock throbbed to be touched by her small soft hands.

My pants buzzed again. ALICE I thought.

_Strip and get in._

Oh My God, I almost cummed again, I stifled a growl and slowly took my shirt off, with that my pants and shoes. I kept my boxers on.

I leaned my hand on the glass and whispered, "Bella, I'm right here, let me in."

The door opened and she pulled me in, the heat from her body and the heat from the shower was so heavenly, I had never felt anything like it before.

"Edward, I've missed you." Bella whispered seductively in my ear and sucked on my earlobe from behind.

I growled and turned around, slamming her into the cold marble wall, pressing my boxer covered cock into her stomach my lips finding her neck. I licked her neck and kissed the hallow dip up to her jaw. I placed wet kisses along it till I reached her ear, where I too sucked on her earlobe.

I whispered, "As have I. Bella you have no idea what you do to me."

She moaned.

I was then overwhelmed by a wave of her sweet scented arousal. _'Almost as sweet as her blood smelled.' Her _eyes were hooded and her lips were parted in desire. The scent of her breath and arousal and the look on her face made me harder than I think I have been. Ever.

I shook my head and brought my lips down to hers, letting them touch ever so softly, teasing. She whimpered and I felt her small hands rest on my chest, slowly moving down, skimming my abs and the well-defined "V".

"Off." She grumbled and I laughed happy to oblige, slipping my boxers off and tossing them out the shower.

I could feel her heat under my cock, spurring me on further. I trailed my fingertips across her cheekbones and down her jaw, reveling in the silky texture. I cupped her entire cheek in my hand and leaned my lips down to hers again, kissing her more firmly this time. I swallowed the venom that dared to spill out as she licked my upper lip. I moaned and sucked on her bottom lip, her response was immediate, reaching her free hand up into my hair and pressing her lips even more firmly to mine.

I cocked my head and gripped her hips, the feeling was indescribable, she parted her lips slightly and moved to licking me lower, I groaned. I opened my mouth and sucked her tongue into it, teasing it with mine, dominating it, playing with it. Fuck, she tasted good.

I trailed my fingers up her body and skimmed her breasts, she arched into my hand, and I pinched her nipple, taunting her. She moaned and sucked in a scarce breath.

She lifted her hips, seeking friction, grinding her hot center into my aching cock. Her hands now on my back as she rubbed and dug her fingers into my shoulders before grinding herself into me again.

"Ungh fuck Bella." I groaned out, trailing my lips down her jaw line, flicking my tongue out over her neck once again.

"Edward…" She breathed, squirming for friction caught between the cold marble and myself. I licked down her neck, scraping my teeth across her pulse point, not quite hard enough to break skin.

"Edward…" She whimpered in my ear.

"Yes, Bella?" I whispered against her heated flesh. I ran my hand down her, palming her full breast, my thumb circling her nipple slowly. She continued writhing against me, whimpering my name repeatedly. She hitched one naked thigh over my hip, I leaned back slightly, watching her pink nipples pucker in the steamy air.

"You're gorgeous." I whispered quietly because damn she really was, I stared taking in the sight of her. She reached both her hands forward, running them across my torso before fingering _my_ nipples. I let my head fall back and moaned at the sensation. I closed my eyes and breathed her in deeply. I gasped in surprise when her warm tongue circled each nipple, tugging one between her teeth, pulling the other in between her fingers, and pulling gently.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I hissed. While her tongue continued to lap at my chest. I felt her fingers move down to my prominent erection.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of me, not to brag but I was big. Probably bigger than anyone, she's ever seen in her entire life.

"Shit, Bella…fuck…that feels good." I moaned out loudly as she ran her hand firmly up and down my length. I bucked against her hand when she palmed my tip. After a few more strokes I was about to explode, I kissed her hard and let my hand travel to her slick folds, I knew she was a virgin, I could smell her innocence, so I wouldn't be fucking her today, but I would bring her the most pleasure she has ever felt.

I rubbed gentle circles on her swollen clit, before slipping a finger into her sweet tight pussy.

"Argh." She groaned and bucked, her hold on my dick tightened and she sped up.

"Faster, mmm, Edward faster. Please." She rubbed her pussy closer, trying to get more friction.

I slipped another finger in and started pumping her, curling my fingers up with ever sweep I made.

"Ungh, So close." She whimpered, I kissed her harder and let our tongues battle for dominance while my thumb furiously circled her clit and my other pinched her nipple. She ran her thumb over my tip, I groaned.

"Cum with me Bella, cum now." As if on cue she came, I pushed another finger into her and let her tight muscles clench around them, her juices poured out as she milked my fingers. My cum all over her stomach.

She slumped against me. "Edward." She whimpered before I moved us under the shower and let the hot water wash over our bodies. That was the most exotic thing I had ever felt, nothing compared. It was indescribable, how Bella made me feel, nobody could or has made me feel this way.

I carried her towel-clad body to her room and slipped her into a pair of black silk boy shorts and a black bra, before tucking her into bed.

I brushed her hair out of her face and relished in the sight of my beautiful angel.

"I love you, Edward." She mumbled before hugging my arm closer to her.

My heart swelled. Could it be? She loved me!

I looked down at her and smiled, yes I loved her too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All character belong to SM

* * *

**BPOV**

I awoke in my fluffy bed, not really sure on how I had gotten here, I pondered what had happened last night, I didn't really remember anything after I stepped into the shower, hmm weird. All I remember was an unsatisfied craving for Edward. I wonder if he was here already.

I checked the digital alarm clock, 2:09 am, that's weird I usually slept until 9 in the morning. I shrugged and got out of bed a slight ache in between my legs. I groaned groggily. Alice was going to kill me for missing her 'annual' sleepover, if that was even possible. I already felt like the living dead.

My head pounded and practically killed me, plus all my muscles were sore, even ones I did not know I had.

Mpfhmhf I mumbled and tripped on the bedside table nearly landing on my face, and when I say nearly I mean I fell, but it was on my side, so yah I still fell. I rolled onto my back and tried again but my back hurt and so did my abs.

What had I done last night that was so physically straining? My mind blanked and I shook my head, why did I feel like I ran a marathon, and won?

I tried one last time to get up before crying out in pain.

"…What….you do…night…Bella?" I heard Alice's voice somewhere behind the door. Whom was she talking to? I strained to hear them better.

"Nothing…told…me…Alice…I…her, promise." It sounded like Edward, what was he doing here? Oh, right sleepover duh!

"Well it doesn't sound like it." They got closer, as I could hear Alice's voice furious. Whatever Edward had done made Alice mad. But what did any of that have to do with me?

"Look it's not my fault she…" It suddenly got silent, I assumed Edward had whispered the last part as the door opened and Alice peaked in.

"OH BELLA! WHAT HAPPENED?" Alice ran to my side and helped me stand.

I blushed, "I err fell when I got out of bed. I kind of tripped on the bedside table." I winced as I rubbed my arm.

I heard Edward chuckled, I had forgotten he was even there. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Edward shut up!" Alice screamed. "Can't you see she's in obvious pain? Do something helpful and go fetch some Advil from the cupboard." Alice shooed him.

He huffed and strolled away.

"Alice, why aren't you sleeping?" I asked confused.

She laughed, "It's a sleepover you're not supposed sleep". I nodded, embarrassed for asking such a foolish question.

I tried to take a step towards the bathroom but I wobbled and nearly fell again.

"Here let me help." Alice grabbed my arm gently and helped me walk to the bathroom door, where she then opened it and sat me on the toilet.

"I'm sure you can do this by yourself." She said, "Call me if you need anything".

I nodded and finished up in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair. I contemplated taking another shower, as my hair felt greasy and unwashed. I grimaced at the feeling of it, but thought it better to wait a day and take one later on.

I shuffled out the door to find Alice standing there with a pair of comfy sweats and a plain t-shirt.

"Put these on and come downstairs for a while, here's your Advil and a glass of water, it'll soothe the pain."

"Thanks Alice, umm you're not mad at me for missing this sleepover are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well at first I wondered where you were and then I"… "Umm saw that you were asleep and no, I'm not mad." Something about the way she said it made me think that she was hiding something important from me. I eyed her skeptically, and shrugged, it's been a long night for her. Maybe she was just running on pure exhaustion.

I quickly got dressed and slugged out the door, my muscles were still sore and tight, but walking made it feel better, as did the Advil.

I almost tripped on the top of the stairs before an icy hand shot out to steady me.

"Thanks." I said and looked up, it was Edward.

"Pleasures all mine." He chuckled. "You sure are the clumsy type aren't you?" His tone was cheery and mocked me.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and saw his eyes blaze before he returned to his good nature smile.

I huffed and walked down the stairs careful not to trip or fall. I had successfully made it to the middle of the stairs case before I tripped once again and fell forward. I screamed and felt Edward's arm snake around my waist, catching me. Once again.

I blushed at him.

"Oh, Bella what am I going to do with you?" He asked before scooping me up and carrying me bridal style.

"PUT ME DOWN, THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS, I HAVE TWO LEGS YOU KNOW?" I shouted in his ear.

"If only you knew how to use them." He laughed whole-heartedly before placing me down on a high bar chair. He chuckled once again, as I huffed and pouted.

Emmett joined him and ruffled my hair. "Hey squirt, have a nice trip?"

"One more comment and you're the one who's going to have a 'good trip' ahaha see you next 'fall'" I glared at him stormily and tapped my foot on the chair leg.

Edward laughed next to me, "Ha, you just got burned." I joined in on his laughter.

"You guys are mean." Emmett pouted.

"What wrong babe?" Rose said walking in, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"These two are ganging up on me, it's so totally not fair!" Emmett fake cried.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't be making fun of her in the first place." She reasoned patting his chest affectionately.

None of us could hold in the laughter that bubbled up, so this is why people loved sleepovers.

They were so fun, I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my entire life.

I was brought out of my laughing daze when Edward pulled me out of the kitchen and into the calm, quiet living room.

He sat down on a beige plush couch and patted the seat next to him.

"Sit down, I'd like to talk to you." Edward whispered.

I sat, and felt the change in atmosphere, it felt as if there were a million magnetic electrons circulating between our bodies.

I gulped before I spoke out. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Edward scooted a bit towards me and leaned back with his arms underneath his head, he was the perfect picture of pure ease and relaxation. "You, I want to get to know you."

I had a sudden urge to lean into his side.

"Don't be afraid I don't bite." He chuckled and I saw Alice and Jasper cuddled up in each other's arms as they entered the room, both joining in on the laughter, probably sharing some inside joke. I frowned hating the feeling that I was missing in on something fun.

Jasper winked at me and Alice gave me an encouraging smile.

I scoffed, but leaned into his embrace, loving the feeling of his arm around mine, why had this felt so familiar?

"So what do you want to know about me?" I asked gently.

He pondered it for a moment before speaking. "Have you ever acted?"

I blushed "No, but I've always wanted to try." It was true, ever since high school, I've wanted to be in a major play production, I just never had the guts to try out.

"That's good, you know I could teach you, I could help you be a better actor. Would you like that?"

I nodded, "Yah that would be cool…" I trailed off. "What's your play about?"

He looked troubled for a moment "I honestly can't tell you that, I'm still in the process of writing it, the plot hasn't really developed yet."

"Then why do you need actors?" I asked truly curious.

"Because I need to find people now, so that we can start on the team building."

"Team building?" I was intrigued by this.

He chuckled. "Curious are we? Well yes, I need the connections on stage to look natural, not forced, and that only comes from knowing someone for a long time. In fact we're starting tomorrow, well Monday actually, but since it's…" he checked is wrist watch "4:30 on Sunday morning, it would still be tomorrow."

I chuckled at his reasoning.

"Hmm, wouldn't you need to audition me first?"

"No, that wouldn't be necessary since I've already chosen you." The way he said 'chosen' made me feel as if it had more than one meaning.

"Ok, so what should I bring? Anything in particular?"

"Just you're stunning self."

I laughed, "Well I'm charmed". I faked a southern accent and put my hand over my heart.

I heard and then saw someone fall and roll on the floor in laughter; it was Emmett, big shocker.

"That was a good accent Bella." Jasper called from the other side of the room in his own genuine southern accent.

Edward chuckled next to me, "That's how I like to play it, smooth". He wagged his eyebrows smirked.

I did not know him, yet here I sat totally comfortable and relaxed in a pair of sweats with greasy hair. I leaned into his side and he tensed, maybe I had over stepped the border of 'employer and employee'? I scooted back a bit, or I tried before he pulled me back and wrapped his arm around me tighter.

"So Mr. Smooth, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Whatever you'd like, I'll just tag along and pay." He brushed his hand over my cheek. I blushed overly aware that we had an audience now, yet the electricity was still there.

I leaned into his embrace. "I can't let you do that Edward, plus I don't know where all the cool spots are to hang out in."

"How about I take you to the carnival? It's on the south pier in Blackpool, they have fun rides and ice cream parlors, it's fun I promise." He looked better than when I had seen him a few days ago, he looked happier, more energetic.

"It does sound like fun. I'd love to go with you, Edward." I hugged him tightly until I heard someone clear their throats. Emmett no doubt.

I looked up and saw Edward grinning lazily, "What do you want Emmett?"

He hooted, "Why do you always assume it's me?"

I snorted, "Please, no one is as immature as you Em."

"That is not true, there are plenty of people out there that are way more immature than me!"

"Oh, really? Are they all under the age of 3?"

Edward shook under me as he tried to hold his laughter back.

"Yah, well, I-"

"Let it go, you can't win this one Em." Rose said as she walked in and handed me a cup of green tea.

I nodded my thanks.

He huffed and sat down by the Wii, suddenly grinning evilly. Uh oh, what did he have planned?

"Bella, I challenge you to a game of tennis, 5 matches, best out of three wins. Loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do."

"Oh, yah because this definitely shows that you're more mature." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, please, I'm so bored. Rose here won't let me get any action, and the two love birds over there are stuck in their own little world. Please let me have some fun."

"Stop being such an idiot Emmett!" Rose slapped him upside the head.

Edward and I both chortled at this.

"Oh, alright fine. But if I win you can't bother Edward and me for the rest of the night." I stood up and much to my dismay already missed our cold cuddle.

"And if I win, I get to go to the carnival with you."

I groaned, "Ok fine".

Edward to my hand and stood as well. "You don't have to do this you know?" He whispered in my ear, I shivered from his icy breath, he smelled so good. Masculine and rainy, it was so Edward. No cologne could compare.

"I know, but how cool would it be if I won?" I looked at him with a smirk.

"That would be pretty cool." He nodded and let go of my hand.

An hour later Emmett sat sulking about his lose, as Rose, Edward, and I snickered at him silently. He really was a goof ball.

"Ok, Em I played with you, now you have to hold your end of the bargain, no bothering me and Edward today." I paused for dramatic affect and pointed my finger at him, "For the whole day".

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "OK, OK. I know I promised, you may have your day alone with Eddy, I won't bother you." He grumbled something inaudible under his breath and sighed.

I laughed and turned to Edward, "Let's go, it's already 6, I bet Alice wants to dress us in matching outfits".

He groaned, "Please don't give her any ideas".

I giggled, "Oh please, I bet she had this planned all along".

"Yes, I wouldn't doubt that." He laughed.

I rejoiced in the fact that our mood was still light, I really liked this new Edward, in fact, I couldn't get enough of him.

He suddenly picked me up, flinging me over his shoulder and rushed up the stairs.

"EDWARD CULLEN, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANCE OR I WILL SCREAM 'BLOODY MURDER' AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS." I YELLED.

"Not a chance, sweetheart, I finally got a whole day with you and I'm not wasting a single minute of it." He laughed all the way up the stairs and into my room.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed flailing my arms and legs, trying to make him let go, but he was marble hard.

His grip only tightened as he lowered into his arms until I stepped on his toes and he spun me around in circles as if we were dancing the waltz, that is until we ran into my stupid bedside table and I tripped falling onto my bed, bringing him down with me.

We landed on the bed with a thud and I blushed as I realized our current positions, he was on top of me, our legs a tangle of limbs, his hands at the side of my face. It should have been awkward, yet it felt completely natural, I had never felt this way with Jake before. I looked up into Edward's eyes and saw them darken before me.

They had gone from the strangest yellow-orange to the darkest black I had ever seen. What was he?

"Bella." He breathed and leaned into me, our faces almost touching. His nose skimmed up my neck and inhaled, "So sweet". He mumbled into my skin. His icy breath sent goose bumps up my spine and I shivered. He kissed my jaw up to my ear. My hands skimmed his sides to his hair and I tugged on it, bringing his face closer. His teeth grazed my earlobe and I quivered. "Mmm, Edward." His hands boxed me in and I couldn't move.

"Knock, knock. I have matching outfits for you." Alice walked in with her hands full of hangers and clothes. "Oops, am I interrupting something?" She giggled.

You. Are. So. DEAD.

Edward growled and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, and I held onto his hand. "Please don't leave me in here with the demon's spawn." I begged.

He laughed, "I'll be right down the hall, plus we have all day".

I smiled and sat up with him, giving him a hug. "Be quick." I told him and kissed his jaw.

He lazily got up and walked out the door, winking as he closed it behind him.

"Oh please, you'd think he was leaving for war or something, stop being so melodramatic Bella. YOU TOO EDWARD." She shouted the last part towards the door. I heard his musical laughter and imagined his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yah, I'd be one to talk Alice as I watched you and Jasper cuddling up on the love seat downstairs."

"That's different." She stated.

"How so? Would you care to enlighten me? Oh great one." I said sarcastically.

"Ugh, I don't have time for your silly antics, quick into this outfit. We don't have all day, plus Rose is coming in to help me with your makeup and hair! It's going to be so much fun." She threw yet some more clothes at me, I examined them. It was a cute pair of gray jeans and a navy blue blouse that showed far too much skin.

"Alice I can't wear this, it's freezing cold outside!"

"Actually, it's fairly warm today, about 64! However, it is cloudy so you'll need a jacket. Here", she threw me a light jeans jacket.

"Thanks." I threw on all my clothes before she tugged me to her makeup counter, or as I liked to call it, counter of doom.

Rose came in and braided my hair into a messy, cute French braid, then she twisted it into a side bun with some strands hanging by my face. It was cute.

Alice then brushed my face with something and added a hint of gloss, and eye shadow.

"There, done. You have a flawless face, so I didn't really have to do much."

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked good, sophisticated, yet fun and flirty. I hoped Edward liked it.

"Thanks guys, I look great. And I love the hair Rose, you're a genius!" I gave her a tight hug and she laughed.

"My pleasure, let's go downstairs I think Edward's waiting for you."

I nodded and gulped down the butterflies that dared to take over my stomach.

Alice giggled, "It'll be great I promise". She took my arm and led me out the door and down the stairs, I could see Edward standing there, eyes wide open and mouth slightly open.

"Close your mouth before you catch some flies." I laughed at him. Most men tended to creep me out when they stared at me that way, but watching Edward stare at me that way honestly turned me on.

A crooked smile spread across his face and I felt my heart flutter, it was the sexiest smile I had ever seen. Granted, it did belong to the sexiest man I had ever seen, but that was beside the point. I stumbled and landed in his perfect arms. Blushing.

"I love that color on you." He said and brushed his hand over my face, of course my stomach had to pick that moment to growl.

He chuckled, "Let's go get you some food".

"What time is it?" I wondered aloud.

"It's eight, and it takes an hour to get to the South Pier, so I would hurry if I were you." He winked.

I glared at him and stuck my tongue out like a five year old. Taking an extra slow time to eat my cinnamon toast crunch.

"Ha, now she's just mocking you Eddy." Emmett stumbled into the room, and out the back door.

"Hey where are you going?" Wasn't he tired at all?

"Hunting." Emmett threw over his shoulder.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed in the room and time froze. Quite literally, I think the hands on the clock stopped moving. I noticed Edward stare at Emmett and tense, Alice, Rose, and Jasper were stuck standing by the doorway in mid-walk.

I broke the awkward silence with some laughter, "Right Emmett, cause you'd so go hunting at eight in the morning on a Sunday! Good one, but no seriously where are you going?"

He rubbed his neck and relaxed, weird, "I'm uh going swimming."

"Oh goodness, Emmett. Just tell me the truth; I know you're planning something to embarrass me in front of Edward today. I better not see you at the pier." I have him my meanest evil eye.

Every one burst out laughing suddenly and Edward scooped me up, "We have to go if we don't want to hit traffic." He looked at Emmett, "And don't try anything funny today".

"Oh, shucks I can't get anything past you two can I?" Emmett asked, trying to impersonate Goofy.

"Naw, you know I'm too cool for you." I shouted out the door as Edward towed me into his black Lamborghini. WOW, what was it with this family and expensive cars?

He set me down in the comfortable black leather and shut the door, before darted around to the other side and climbing in.

It didn't take him that long to start the engine and put on his sunglasses, and before I knew it, we were off, racing towards Blackpool.

* * *

**THANKS TO JACKLYNNFROST, WHO IS THE BESTEST BETA IN THE WORLD!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All notable Twilight things belong to SM**

* * *

**EPOV**

I drove silently with Bella sitting in the passenger seat, right next to me, well actually to the left of me. Something had changed between us, we no longer possessed that dire urge to touch one another. I no longer felt the emptiness or confusion. I no longer felt what I had felt in the kitchen two days ago or my theater the first time.

Last night had changed us both, and Bella knew that. Even if she could not remember it.

I frowned, how had she not remembered the pleasure I had brought her in the shower? Had she not cared enough to remember? It was not my fault she was hurt, Alice had no right to tell me what I could and could not do with what was _mine_.

_Mine_, was she _mine_? I wanted her to be, from the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was going to _be mine_, even if she did not like it. Even if she did not want to. I would _make _her be _MINE_.

Last night she seemed willing enough, it was fun and easy going. Even I stepped out of my comfort zone to show her I could be the nice cheerful person. She was slowly bringing out the person I had left behind 193 years ago. She was slowly breaking down the walls. I smiled and looked at her. Her beautiful brown hair was twisted into an intricately braided bun, loose waves cascaded and framed her creamy pale face. She was busy studying the road as it flew by us.

I swallowed the venom that built up behind my figurative fangs, of course I didn't need them with razor sharp teeth.

I thought about her squirming under me again, this time asking me, begging me to take her, take her blood. I was overcome with raw desire.

I relished in the burn that followed my thoughts, her scent prominent in the small space.

_NO! STOP THINKING_, I thought to myself. _Stop thinking_, _BEFORE, you do something stupid._ I groaned and returned my gaze back to the road. My hands tightened on the wheel.

_What a stupid thought anyways, she would never want me like that. She would never find pleasure in me. She didn't even have enough longing to remember last night._

It was all Alice's fault. Why had she told me to go in there? Did she think she was funny? Did she want me to just kill her off and forget about her? I seriously considered banging my head on the leather steering wheel, just to knock some sense into it, maybe.

"Are you ok?" Bella's voice broke me out of my panicked stupidity.

"Yah, I'm uh… just thinking." I cringed, since when do I stutter? I have never had a loss of words before.

She nodded, I smelt her scent roll off in mocking waves. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. What was this woman doing to me? And here I thought it would be over, boy was I wrong. Bella had possessed me; I was a monster an unstoppable demon and… also her boss. This was wrong.

Absolutely unacceptable behavior and I needed to get a hold of myself. I needed a distraction.

"Bella, what's your favorite thing about amusement parks?" I said nonchalantly.

"I've never been to one." She looked embarrassed.

I gaped at her, "What! You've never been to one! Well it's a good thing I'm taking you."

She blushed and nodded. "What's your favorite thing?" she asked quietly.

I chuckled "I like the roller coasters, they're the best."

She nodded, "I've always been afraid of them, even on TV they look so big and fast and dangerous. What if someone died? What if I went on one and I died!"

I blinked, she had just described our relationship perfectly, she had just described _me_ perfectly. I was big, and fast, and dangerous. _I _could kill _her_.

I kept my internal rage at bay and scoffed. "That's never happened before. Trust me."

She looked unsure for a moment and then shifted in her seat to study my profile; it was times like these I wished I could read her mind. It drove me insane not knowing what she was thinking. I would have to consult Carlisle about this.

"I trust you." She whispered. I turned and looked at her innocent brown eyes, she was telling the truth, I could see it in her eyes.

I smiled and took her hand, running my thumb over her knuckles before kissing it. Never breaking our stare, my lips tingled as I flipped it over and kissed her wrist, a small smile spread on my face.

"Edward." She breathed so softly _I_ could barely hear it.

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me." I was sincere in my tone. In reality, it meant she was giving up what she valued the most. With her trust came everything else including faith and love.

She looked down but did not move her hand; instead she laced our fingers and bent down to kiss each of mine. She was incredulously tempting. I gazed at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. She looked up at me continuing her ministration on my hand, her eyes hooded behind her long lashed.

I felt my pants tighten and I shifted uncomfortably as I felt her slippery wet pink tongue slip up my middle knuckle prior to nibbling gently on it. I groaned and she smiled against the top of my hand before laying a wet kiss on it, sucking the skin into her mouth and releasing it.

I think I just died and went to heaven, if that was possible, since the absence of a soul would hinder my acceptance to such a place**.**

"Edward, don't make me take that trust away. Don't break me." She looked so vulnerable, so exposed… so innocent.

"Never." All my _'alluringly bad'_ thoughts had gone away. Replaced by the need to protect her, as long as I live, she will never hurt. I will make sure of that.

"Edward, eyes on the road." She once again snapped me out of my contemplation and I chuckled.

"Of course, I completely forgot I was driving." What a lame attempt at humor.

She giggled, "Edward Cullen that is completely inexcusable, when we get home you are in a heap of trouble. Do you understand me Mister?"

She scrunched up her nose in an attempt to be serious I found it surprisingly cute.

"Yes, I understand. And what kind of punishment will I be receiving?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

She gasped and turned beet red before slapping my shoulder. "Ugh, that is completely inappropriate Mr. Cullen, but if you should know, it will be something along the lines of listening to Alice talk about shopping and then dragging you off for hours of fun in some highly over priced mall, where she will make you pay for every one of her unnecessary items." She finished with a glee grin and crossed her legs.

The only thing I could think about was how good 'Mr. Cullen' had sounded coming from her lips. I groaned with arousal as my pants tightened to the point that it was making it harder to sit. I hope she thought I groaned from agitation.

I looked at the road again, not willing to meet her eye. This road looked different, I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I discreetly searched for my map. Digging in the pocket on the door, but not quite reaching, I grumbled, this time in frustration.

"Do you need some help with that?" Her hand brushed my knee and my foot slammed down on the pedal, my Lamborghini Estoque shot forward at about 208 mph. My vampire senses kept us from crashing, thankfully.

Not only did the force knock us back into our seats, it also made Bella's hand slide back until it rested against my straining dick.

I bit back a moan as scenes from the shower popped up in my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She pulled her hand back and I whimpered at the loss immediately wanting her small hot hand touching me.

"I was just looking for the map, do you mind?" She asked unbuckling her seat belt, as I slowed the car down to my usual 80, I nodded, unsure of what she was doing.

"How did you know?" I asked incredulously.

"What else do you keep in your secret door pocket?"

I strained a laugh.

She smiled tentatively and crawled over the gearshift that separated us. Her movements were slow as she crawled under my arms and over my legs looking for the map. She too could not reach as she huffed and got lower her chest flat against my thighs, and her pert ass high in the air taunting me. God I hoped she couldn't feel my hardness. That would be embarrassing.

"I got it!" She exclaimed and climbed back up just as I hit a road bump.

The car bounced and she landed face down on my crotch.

Oh Dear God, have mercy.

I could feel her hot breath through my jeans and squirmed, yet she didn't move.

"Edward I'm stuck. The map's stuck behind the seat as well as my hand." She giggled against my cock.

I nearly came from the vibrations, and grabbed a fist full of hair with my left hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with that." My voice shooting up octaves. God I sounded so pathetic. 'I can't help you with that', what kind of an idiot says that?

"Well, I think we've found ourselves in a bit of a tizzy, if I should say so myself."

"A bit." I admitted awkwardly, grateful that she hadn't noticed the strain yet. And if she did she was saying anything which I was grateful for again.

I shifted in my seat and looked down to find Bella shaking with laughter.

"What's so funny?" I nearly shouted.

"Nothing, it's just that I always find myself in the most bizarre situations with you, and yet I feel completely normal. It's weird being so close to a stranger, and succumbing to all my fears. Trust is something I've never given up before. Well except for Alice, but that's different."

"How so?"

"Well, first you ran away from me the first time I saw you, the second time all I felt was a weird electric buzz and then…" She trailed off and I felt my cock heat, with her blush nonetheless.

"Then what?" I urged her to go further on.

"Well as embarrassing as this is, I dreamed about you, and when I woke up you were different. I was different. Oh and second Alice is a girl, why would she want to harm me?"

"I would never harm you." I said again, trying to convey a message that I hope she would understand. She was safe with me, always, and forever. Even if I was not a girl.

"I know." She sighed.

"So how is this funny?" Still not understanding her reasoning.

"Oh yah, the funny thing is, is that I'm laying face down on your cock, that appears as though it will burst through the seams of your jeans any second."

If I were human my cheeks would be tomato red.

"I'm uh sorry." Again with the stuttering!

"Don't be, you are a man."

I chuckled, if only she knew. "No, no I shouldn't have put you in this situation, I should have better control of my body."

"And what if I told you I don't like control?" Her voice suddenly husky.

I gulped, what should I say? What was a normal human response to that? Quick Cullen say something classy.

"I would say, 'Good cause I don't have any.'"

She mumbled something along the lines of 'insolent jerk' and sighed.

I felt her squirm and push herself further into my cock.

"Bella?" My voice raised _**another**_ octave. "What are you doing?"

"Down boy, down. I'm just getting my hand un-stuck." Her response was muffled by my denim.

I swallowed and tried to control my hips, that were on the verge of bucking.

"Well, hurry up. You're not exactly helping my little situation."

She barked a laugh. "Edward, while we're being truthful, let me tell you one thing. You are anything but little."

She yanked her arm and the map free and made her way up, pausing as she looked at my face. She was completely flushed, and I sheepishly grinned, before she leaned in and kissed me, completely knocking my socks off.

"Here's the map you wanted, you know if you had just kept your eyes on the road we wouldn't be in the mess right now."

I chortled and took it from her.

"Thank you, but we're already here." I grinned sneakily and stepped out of the already parked car. Walking to the other side to get her door I noticed her mouth wide open in disbelief. She shook her head and stared, her eyes held anger, but also admiration. I laughed and got her door.

"My lady. I present to you, The South Pier." I took her hand and locked the car as I guided her through the carnival door.

"Oh, Edward this is wonderful, I've never been to a carnival. This is adorable!" She hugged me and I returned the gesture.

"Well I'm glad you like it here, let's go on some rides. I promise to keep you safe and we can start of slow and easy if you want." She blushed and I chuckled at my rather horrible innuendo.

"I don't think that's a good idea, not yet at least. I'd like to explore the area before I dive in head first."

"Well, I wouldn't have a problem if you wanted to dive in head first. In fact I'd be with you through it all, even at the end when you plunge down."

"Boy, I wonder what type of scream that would get out of you." She wondered out loud.

"Oh a very loud one, would you like to hear it."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did."

She blushed and I lifted her chin up. "Please don't hide your face from me, I love to watch you blush."

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." She swatted my arm, giggling.

"Let's go explore." She winked.

I mentally groaned, Bella was going to be the death of me. I nodded and hooked her arm with mine. We walked around the pier stopping at the photo booth a couple of times and rode the Waltzer's. For the first time in my vampire life, I felt human. Bella brought out a side of me that I had not seen since I was a little boy. It felt good to be so carefree and happy. In ecstasy I picked her up and twirled her, rewarded with her twinkling laughter, I joined in too our laughter mixing in a beautifully painted picture with lots of warm undertones and bright neon's.

We neared the rollercoaster and I dragged her onto it. We sat buckled and anxious for the ride to start. Well Bella was anxious, and currently squishing my hand into oblivion.

"Stop squeezing so hard, you're going to make it burst."

She laughed and a couple of people ahead of us chuckled as well.

Stupid idiot's.

"Edward, I really don't want to be here. I. Think. I. Am. Going. To. Die." She said between little gasps of air.

I kissed her to distract her and she suddenly relaxed, her death grip on my hand loosened and she sighed.

"I won't let you die." Ever.

_**Please keep your hands, legs, and other body parts inside ride at all times and to yourselves. Thank you and enjoy your ride on the Skyscreamer.**_

I grabbed Bella's hand _before_ she could grab mine and I cooed calming words as we made our ascending journey up the rollercoaster.

"Shh, baby, it's alright. I've got you. Shh, everything is ok. You're doing fine. There, there calm." She relaxed and planted her feet into the box seat.

"Baby, don't hold your breath, just let it out." I breathed into her ear.

"Not helping, Edward." She muttered through clenched teeth and a tight jaw.

"Here we go." I squeezed her hand, and we flew down together. Her scream nearly deafened me. She shook and I held her tighter, scooting as close to her as possible in our confined space.

"I've got you, you're not going anywhere, breathe Bella, BREATHE!" I cooed and shouted at the same time.

"Edward." Bella screamed breathily as we plunged down another steep drop followed by a corkscrew loop. Given the situation we were in I had the strangest reaction hearing my name consciously screamed from her lips. I thought back to the shower and how she had screamed my name then too. This seemed better because she had trusted me enough to go on a rollercoaster with me. I smiled and held her tightly.

"You're fine. It's over." I whispered and let go as we came to a complete halt.

"Edward." She breathed as I unbuckled her harness and scooped her out.

I tried to stand her up but she kept falling on her jelly legs. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hold me." She whispered still shaking.

I wrapped my arms around her, and my body engulfed her entirely. I never noticed how fragile and petite she was until now. I kissed her hair that smelled of fruit and flower and breathed out.

She shivered as my icy breath cascaded around her. She lazily looked up and kissed me tenderly.

"Thank you that was frightening and exhilarating at the same time."

I chuckled. "Most good things in life are." I leaned down to kiss her carefully again.

_Awww, what a cute couple._

_How sweet, a guy who actually cares._

_Oh I remember when Burt used to be like that._

_Young love. How gentle and saccharine._

I had to laugh at the last one, nobody used that word anymore.

At the end of the day we watched the sea stretch out in front of us, content on a little bench wrapped in each other's arms. I forgot what it felt like to be so close to a woman and not be intimate, with Bella it was so natural, and we belonged together.

She yawned and stretched. "Thank you for a wonderful day Edward. It really was a lot of fun."

"It was my pleasure." I grinned, "We should be heading back now, you and I have work tomorrow morning."

"Ugh do I have to, Edward I can't act, I've never acted before."

"You'll do fine, we're not really starting yet. I will just give you a rundown of the place and you can meet the rest of the cast. You also have to sign some non-disclosed contract, agreement documents stating that whatever happens in the theater shall not leave the theater, and whatever we discus in private or group wise will stay confined within the members of that particular discussion. Oh and rules, we have plenty of rules we need to go over. First one being you must address to me as Mr. Cullen all the time while at work, and no back talk. But let's not worry about that now." I brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

She stopped in her tracks gawking at me. "_A Non-Disclosed Contract/Agreement?, RULES? _Edward I AM NOT YOUR SUBMISSIVE! You cannot treat me as if you own me, now the whole privacy thing I get, but do you really not trust me? And the RULES! Oh, Mister Cullen, how rude of me, I am talking back. Whatever shall you do now? Surely you won't spank me with your fancy shmancy riding crop? Oh now that would teach me a lesson for sure." She threw her hands up in the air and stomped off. Leaving me standing there with a surely shocked expression.

_Submissive? _Did she really think I was into that? I shuddered, what else did Bella think I was into? _Blood play? _I shuddered.

"Bella wait." I ran after her and caught up quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Well what did you mean then? What's up with this whole secret life?"

"I can't tell you." I knelt in front of her and held both of her hand, begging for forgivness.

"Then I can't trust you." She stared intently at me, into my eyes before sighing and releasing her glance.

"Someday, I'll tell you. But for now you have to believe me, I'm not a sick bastard."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that. If you were one you wouldn't have brought me here for an amazing day."

I dug in my pocket and rose to my feet. "Here take these."

"Edward, I can't take all the picture's, you take some too." She handed the roll of picture's from the photo booth to me.

"Alright we'll share them, half and half?" I asked hoping I was on her good side for now.

She nodded, "I pick this one." She tore it off and showed it to me, I had my arm around her while she rested her head on my shoulder, both of us looking lovingly at each other.

"Well I pick this one." I ripped off the one with us both sticking our tongues out at the camera laughing our heads off.

She laughed, "I like that one too."

"So," I began hesitantly. "Are we good, we don't have to talk about it till tomorrow."

"Yah we're good, and I'm sorry for freaking out, I, just… never mind. Let's head back now." She stared at the ground and sniffled.

I nodded, suppressing the need to ask her what happened. When the time comes she'll tell me, I concluded.

I led her to my Lamborghini and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" I asked suddenly concerned about her health.

"A bit." She grinned.

"Here take my jacket."

"Thank you." She put it on, "Edward I'm still cold!"

"Hmmm, are you now? I have an idea of what could warm us both up." I looked over at her reaction slyly, just as I expected she was blushing.

"Hmm, just turn the heat up in your car." She said nonchalantly.

"I still have to turn the car on, as I promised I was going to take it slow." I said innocently.

"Yah, well I like it fast and rough, mmm that rollercoaster was amazing."

"It sure was. The way you were screaming my name was quiet pleasurable."

"Mmm, Edward. I'd love to scream for you some more." I almost chocked, shocked at her words.

I chuckled. "Are you sure you haven't been spending too much time with Emmett?"

She slapped my arm, "Oh shut up. You're the one who started it Mr. Ride it slow." She laughed

"HEY! In, my defense I never said that." I argued.

"Oh, ho ho. Yes you did. You were all like, hey babe let's take it nice and slow, mmm head first that's it." Her voice got deep as she badly imitated me.

I was full out laughing by now. "OH, Bella what would I do without you?"

She glanced at me covertly, "You, would-"

"Yah, don't answer that. Knowing you right now, you'll say something you'll really regret tomorrow morning."

She sniggered, "Yah probably. Can you start the car already? I'm freezing my butt off in here."

"Sure, sure." Quickly the car purred underneath me and I blasted the heat.

"Hmm, much better." Bella sighed and shimmied out of my jacket and her top half an hour later as the car reached the heat of 80.

I stared at her creamy delicious, bare, arms, as she leaned back in her seat and exposed a sliver of her stomach to me. The midnight blue of her thin, nearly see threw tank top, was slowly killing me as it rose higher and higher up her stomach. She closed her eyes and started humming my favorite tune. Debussy's Arabesque**.**

I started humming it with her, perfectly in tune, our voices harmonizing over the familiar melodies that I had heard and played so many times before.

It ended much too soon for my liking and I was disappointed.

"That was beautiful." Bella breathed heavenly.

"Yes, it was. I didn't know you were a fan of Debussy."

"Neither did I, do you play the piano?"

"Yes." I said tersely. It wasn't exactly a lie, but I haven't played in a while, I haven't played since that night.

"Would you play it for me? It's my favorite." She pleaded with her big brown eyes again.

"Bella, there's so much about my life that I wish I could share with you. Please will you give me time. I swear I will. But I need time to think, and get used to being with you."

She smiled, her eyes glazed with trust and wound her arm around my free one.

"I can wait." With that she dozed off with me humming Debussy's Arabesque tenderly in her ear.

* * *

**THANKS TO JACKLYNNFROST! You are the best beta in the world, and I'm sorry I'm not replying to your messages, but yes I'm fine and schools over! YES! Mitch is fine too!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

EPOV

**AN:Not SM, don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Morning arrived, another rainy day. Yet this one had a bright undertone of happiness. Something I was very new to. This weekend had changed my life. I have changed so much with Bella. Ever since I dropped her off at Alice's house and went back to my own I've been looking forward to this day. I was mentally battling with what I know, and what I know is right. Two things that are so different they belong on different planets.

Do I treat her like I treat all of my actors? Do I give her special treatment? That didn't seem fair to anybody and I didn't want them to think she was special. I also didn't want her to think I was using her. I needed to be strict though. I needed her to see that this was not a game, it was my life, and now it was hers. I would have her take it seriously.

Frustrated, I dressed in khaki's and a light blue button up with a black blazer paired with my chestnut leather shoes, with my hair once again unruly and untamed. Just like the beast inside me. Ugh this whole weekend I was preoccupied and did not get a chance to hunt, it hasn't been that long but Bella tested my will and patience so it didn't hurt to be prepared. Right now, I didn't have time to hunt. I didn't have time to be prepared.

This was going to be an interesting day.

Bella arrived at the theater ten minutes early. Ten minutes early! NO! I was not ready for her! Not yet. No one was even here yet, except for Mike and he didn't count since I would not be introducing them, not after what happened last time with Riley.

I held down the red rage that threatened to overtake all my senses. Now was not the right time to lose control. I could barely suppress any of my rage; it was horrible how I could possibly lead Bella to her death, just because I wasn't careful enough. No, I must go out there. Taking a deep breath, I walked out succeeding in being completely professional.

"Good morning Bella, I presume you had a good night's rest?" My voice held steady behind the glee I felt. I appraised her outfit, as she was clad in a floral skirt that layered just above her knee and a white blouse that she had tucked in perfectly. It was all put together flawlessly by two inch vintage wedges.

She nodded taken aback by my blasé mood.

"Good. Today we will go through paper work, and I will introduce you to Demetri, our lead actor. He will be playing the part of Peter."

"Umm, I haven't yet read the script; do you think I could get a copy of it?" She asked cautiously.

"Certainly, I will get you one later." I looked down. Little did she know I did not have a copy of one yet. I internally groaned at my lack of organization.

"So", she started.

I looked up at her to find her brown orbs searching.

"I was wondering if we could just get this paper work out of the way. Or do you need an official audition first? Or maybe Demetri should have a say in it, since he seems somewhat important. I don't kno-"

I cut her off with a laugh. "Bella calm down, I'm still the same Edward from yesterday. I just like to be a bit more professional when it comes to work. That is all."

She let out a breath and hugged me.

"I missed you last night." She murmured into my neck.

"As did I." I squeezed her closer, feeling the same sparks start to form.

We disentangled ourselves and she smiled.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much".

I grasped her hand and knitted our fingers together, leading her to my office.

"Bella, this is my office. It is always off limits and locked to anyone but me and now I suppose you too. Follow me and have a seat anywhere you like." I took off my blazer and hung it on the back of my chair.

"Thanks Edward, that's sweet." She sat down in one of the leather chairs by my desk.

"How sweet?" I joked.

"Too sweet." She moaned.

I squirmed as that sound went straight to my cock, and sat down to hide my discomfort.

"Alright enough of that, let's get down to business. Here are the forms you need to sign and date. There's liability, work, health, and agreement."

"Wow, that a lot. Ok well you already know that I'm agreeing to this so…" She signed the agreement forms, and all the other ones while mumbling to herself about each one. It was quite endearing to watch.

"Well that's the last one." Bella stated scribbling her name quickly.

I stacked up the papers and filed them away for safekeeping.

"So what's next?" She twiddled her thumbs and avoided eye contact.

"Bella, why are you so nervous all of a sudden. You were so relaxed yesterday."

"Edward, I don't know how to explain it, I just, I've never done something so spontaneous before. This weekend has been the strangest thing that has ever occurred to me. First, I come to London, not knowing anyone, and whom do I meet? Your sister! Who is completely A-ok with having a stranger, who in fact bawled all over her car, stay with her. At her family's house! Nonetheless, then I come here and I meet you, and have the weirdest dreams of us touching and I liked it," She blushed and I smiled at her, encouraging her to go on.

"I've never touched a man before like that, it isn't right not even my Jake. Yet I feel completely safe with you, like we were soul mates or something like that. I feel like I've known you my whole life." She finished and just sat there, nervously sneaking glances at me.

I was just shocked, and happy, yet sad, and angry. Who was Jake? And why was he 'hers'? She was mine. She felt it too, she might not know it yet, but it _is_ there, our 'connection' is there. And it's all mine.

I stood up, and strolled over to her kneeling so that she was eye level with my chest, then I grabbed her and cradled her to my torso inhaling her beautiful scent. "Babe, I'm here for you, and I feel like that too. You are _mine,_Bella, and I am _your_s. As for my sister, she has always been quite capricious, but she loves her family, and to her you are family, even though she has known you for just a couple days."

"Thanks for understanding Edward." She sniffled and pulled me closer her tears staining my shirt.

"Why are you crying my Bella? I said it was alright."

She started laughing and wiping her tears away. "Oh, I'm such a mess Edward, spilling my guts in front of you like that." She shook her head.

"It's ok, I had a sister once you know."

She hit my chest. "Yes I know you did." She laughed again, and I laughed with her.

I guess laughter really is good for the soul.

She hugged me closer and sighed.

Something was still troubling me. "Bella, who is Jake?"

"Jake?" She repeated.

"Yah, you mentioned his name, you said that he was yours."

I tensed, and almost pushed her away, feeling betrayed. If I were human, I would have either fainted or puked. I had an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of my stomach as all my breath punched out of me. It felt like I was losing her forever. It felt like I was dying again.

"No one, he's no one."

With all the self-control I could muster, I looked at her in the eye, and tersely punched out, "Who is he?"

She sighed, "My ex-boyfriend."

I unconsciously pulled her closer, soothing her with gentle words and running my fingers through her waves.

"I'll wait until you tell me more Bella. This is something we do not have to discuss right now, I _will_ understand. But please tell me how to make you feel better. Please." I almost felt myself dry sob, which hasn't happened in the past one hundred years.

"Nothing, he's gone, he doesn't deserve me. It's only you now." And with that, she gathered herself up, got out of the chair, and kneeled right in front of me, stroking my unruly hair.

I was completely caught off guard by her sudden mood swing and watched her actions.

She pushed me backwards and kissed me so fervently I almost bit her. It was too much, all her senses emanated around me. I moaned as she straddled me and planted sloppy wet kisses up my jaw and neck, stopping to lick my ear lobe and nibble on a vampire's second most sensitive place, the spot right under my ear. She unbuttoned the top three buttons and started placing feverish kisses on my chest, grinding herself into that one place I most desired her to be on. I threw my head back to give her more access to my chest and neck.

I've never felt so exposed, and I loved it, only for Bella though. I ran my hands up her creamy thighs, and sculpted over her ass up her back and wound my hands in her hair, pulling her back up to me. She kissed her way up to my lips and I caught her there. My lips locked with hers and she gasped for the breath I would not grant her. Our tongues battled for complete dominance, though she had no chance. I always won.

It was my turn to take the lead and I kissed her one last time before allowing her to gasp for air, then I trailed up her ear and stopped when her hands grabbed my belt buckle.

"Bella, we can't get carried away." I murmured in her ear and rolled us over so that I hovered above her. I kissed her sweetly and got up, pulling her with me and hugged her. She was limp and her knees wobbled, but she looked up at me with hurt.

"No, Bella I didn't mean it that way." I looked her straight in the eye "I love you and there is nothing in the world that will change that, I will not deny our connection. You are my soul. Simply, you are my life. The reason I survive through the night and take each painstaking breath. You are mine, and you don't have to prove yourself to me. You don't have to prove yourself to anybody." My thumb stroked her cheek and I kissed her again, releasing all my love, willing her to believe me in my mind.

"I believe you Edward." She gasped. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't be, now let's get you cleaned up. You still have to meet Demetri." I sat her down in a comfortable looking couch and handed her a tissue. She took it and smiled at me.

"Edward, when do rehearsals start?"

"Umm, tomorrow." I said.

"But what about team bonding and that stuff that you mentioned yesterday?"

"I rethought it, I think it will be good if we just go straight to rehearsing. That way we can work on all the little details and still open on my planed premier date."

She nodded. "Sounds good, let's go see Demetri."

I smiled and took her hand, leading her out of my office and grabbing my blazer on the way out.

I took her behind stage and described all the light and rope fixtures, what they were for, how they were used. She seemed fascinated by everything I had to offer her.

We walked through the prop and make up rooms, I made sure that Mike was in neither of them and out to the actor quarters.

I led her down the hall to the last door.

"This is Demetri's suite." I said.

"He lives here?" Bella questioned confused.

I chuckled. "He spends a great amount of time in there, doing what? I don't know. However, he is very fond of the stage, this is his second home. He comes here to relax and escape from his wife. I met her once, she was interesting." I quirked my brow.

Bella laughed, "Oh stop it, I bet he just studies his script." She smacked my peck.

"Well let's go ask him." I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a loud boom.

"Edward." I heard him shuffle and papers ruffle as he jumped up to the door and opened it.

"Mr. Cullen." He greeted me with a firm shake.

"Demetri, I would like you to meet Bella, the new lead actress. I'm sure you two will get along nicely."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand.

"Well Bella, it sure is a pleasure to meet a fellow co-star of mine. I can't wait to start on the new play." He sighed.

Demetri was one of the few actors that actually stayed faithful to me, after I had fired all the rest, he began to spend most of his time in the theater, I didn't mind at all, he was a hard worker and a great actor. Plus he didn't bother me.

Demetri smiled and continued chatting with Bella.

I checked my watch, it was time to go.

We bid farewell to Demetri and headed outside to find Alice waving through her car window.

Bella groaned and turned to me. "Edward, can I stay with you tonight?" Bella asked.

"I'm afraid not tonight sweetheart. I've got some plans, but how about tomorrow we got out and have dinner after rehearsal, just the two of us." I kissed the top of her head.

"That sounds nice, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She gave me a quick peck. "Bye Edward." She breathed and jumped into Alice's car.

I smiled and watched them drive away.

A couple hours past and my thirst had been completely satiated as I walked back to my house with the final scribbled copy of the script. I took a deep breath, it felt so empty without Bella's sweet scent around. Maybe she was right. Maybe she should have spent the night.

* * *

**This chapter would not be up without the help of my most amazing Beta JacklynnFrost, who has the patience of a saint! I love you girl! Now go check out her new story Moonstuck Souls, it's AMAZING!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

ALL TWILIGHT BELONGS TO SM!

* * *

**EPOV**

_**Monstri Rosa**_

_**© Edward Cullen**_

"_How could you leave me, here alone, did you not realize that I loved you? Please Peter I still do."_Not a single tear. I sighed, this was torture.

"_Eleanor, I cannot take your soul, I cannot take your heart. They belong to you and they belong to someone who deserves them. Both of them. I am sorry, but I do not deserve them."_

"Demetri, take a step forward now, put your hand up in mock surrender, outstretched, as if you are reaching for something you can't have, then pull it away. As if you have touched something burning hot, ashes, coals, actual fire, I don't care. Make it happen." I ordered my lead and waved my crop. He nodded.

"_Peter, look at me. Look me in the eye and tell me you do not love me. Can you not see the tears I cry? These are for you, they are all for you. They are all because of you, because I love you."_All I heard was an abysmal monotone, absolutely no emotion, this girl was impossible!

"CUT! CUT! CUT! CUT. IT. OUT. That was horrible, absolutely preposterous, how can you stand the fact that your true love is about to leave you and not shed one single tear, Isabella? How can you not feel the grief in this theater? Cry for me, Cry for Peter, Cry for the people." _Or I will make you cry._

"Demetri, please leave, you are done for the day. Have a good night." I dismissed him, not wanting him to see what I was about to do.

"See yah Mr. Cullen. Bella." He gave her a one handed wave and strolled down the stairs to his dressing room.

Everything froze. She knew she was in trouble.

She huffed, finally some movement. I cannot believe the manner of this girl, it was outrageously infuriating.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it? Edward." She sneered my name. "This 'script' of yours is horrible, it sucks. It has no raw emotion, how do you expect me to portray it."

"Read between the lines, Princess, read BETWEEN THE LINES." I shouted the last part to get my point across.

"WHAT LINES? YOU WROTE DOWN A BUNCH OF CHICKEN SCRATCHED SHIT ON A PIECE OF PAPER AND HANDED IT TO ME. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WORK WITH?"

I stomped onto stage and pulled out my riding crop slapping on the ground, nearly breaking it in half.

"This, this is what you are supposed to work with, treat the stage as if it is your home away from home, learn it, memorize it, own it." I walked up closer so that we were face to face; I could feel her breath on me, short and hitched. I ran a finger up her neck.

"Feel it pump through your blood, taste it on your tongue then, and only then can you embrace it. You have to want it, more than anything in the world, you _must_ desire it. With a passion only lovers can feel." I wound my hand into her hair and pulled her head back. She gasped; I kissed her neck and made my way to her jaw, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear, my bite marks were still there. She shivered and moaned.

"That's it sweetheart, let go, feel."

She pressed into me and I bowed her back even more, nibbling on her earlobe and down to her collarbone, kissing her pressure point.

"You have been a very naughty girl." I whispered remembering what she said to me at the carnival.

"Mmm, you need to be taught a lesson." I sucked under her chin and ran my crop up her bare legs, grateful that Alice made her wear a skirt that barely covered her ass.

"Edward…" She breathed out, pushed on my shoulders and pulled me closer at the same time. "S-s-stop. We can't d-do this." She murmured and ground her lower body into mine. Well why would I stop when she clearly didn't want to?

"This i-i-s wrong." She quivered and wobbled on her legs.

She struggled with her words and will, but being the gentleman my mother has raised me to be I unhappily obliged and pulled myself away from her succulent body.

I looked at her deep chocolate eyes and sighed. "Why not, Isabella, tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I work for you now, as of yesterday's contract, I am your employee. Edward, this is wrong." She pointed to the space in between us.

"Says who?"

"I do, I don't want people thinking I got this part because I slept with you." She blushed when she said the last part.

"Who cares what other people think, we both know you didn't." Oh but how I wish you did. I kept the last part to myself, I could no longer deny my feelings for Bella, I needed her more than I have ever needed anyone.

"What was that all about?" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot, clearly trying to change the subject.

I stared sheepishly at the floor. "Nothing, I just needed you to feel the passion of the scene. Everything that happens on stage has a meaning, everything has a feeling, and what you feel makes your performance believable. Without emotion, you are nothing. And that was exactly what I was getting from you."

"What?"

"Nothing, I was getting nothing."

She glared and sulked. "Well, pray tell Cullen. How do you know so much about theater and emotion? You pretty much sit in your mighty high chair shouting out orders without a smudge of belief on your face. It gets very hard to work with such an adamant director."

I grabbed her wrist with probably too much force and pulled her into my office. I slammed the door and locked it. "You have no right to say that, you have no idea what I've been through."

"You're right, I don't know. Just like you don't know anything about me, and what I've been through."

I glared at her, and shook my head. "What? Is this about Jake? What you've been through." I scoffed, "Please don't tell me you're going all diva, on me."

"This has nothing to do about Jake, he doesn't matter, he's not in my life anymore."

"You're damn right he's not, because you're mine."

"Why do you keep saying I'm yours?"

I stared at her with wide eyes. "Umm, I feel very… protective of you. Truthfully I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't mine."

"But I'm not a possession, you don't own me!"

I had to suppress the rage, before I said something I would regret. "Bella, you are mine until I decide to let you go, you are my actress."

"So that's it? Huh, that's all I'm ever going to be? A possession? Or maybe your obsession, just an actress. Nothing else?"

I stood up and pulled her to her feet, before I kissed her hard and pressed her up against a wall. "Is this what you want Bella? To be nothing more than my possession. Because I can show you how good it feels to be mine." I ground my hips into hers. And she yelped.

"Stop, Edward please."

"So what? You're allowed to sexually attack me, but I'm not?"

"Edward, we don't have to do this right now."

I kissed her even harder, holding her hands above her head, restraining her. I had to claim her as mine, I had to show her that I was better than Jake. She was mine, and I would have her scream it, if it made me happy. She would scream it!

"Say it. Tell me your mine and I'll stop. Say it out loud." Because I can't read your mind.

She started writhing against me and the wall trying to twist her hands from underneath my grasp. That made me even more aggressive and I gripped them harder, bruising the delicate skin underneath.

"Edward stop you're hurting me."

I didn't care, all I saw was a red foggy haze, and my ears were filled with roaring, as if I was standing under Niagara falls.

"Say it." I whispered harshly in her ear. "You're mine." I kissed down her neck and nipped at the soft skin, not caring that it was hurting her.

She shook her head and screamed.

I laughed and went back to her ear.

"That's it, scream, you're mine, scream it." I bit the soft flesh behind her ear.

"Yours." She shrieked.

I recoiled instantly, and it hurt like a sharp sting of an elastic band, her blood was in my mouth. Her blood was pouring down her neck. Her blood was on the floor. Her blood was _everywhere._

I ran out the door, not even stopping when Bella screamed out for me, refusing to even think, that the girl I loved was lying in a heap, clutching her neck, and sobbing for me, _because of me_. I just ran and ran and ran.

* * *

**Big thanks to JacklynnFrost my amazing beta, for well beta-ing, and once again doing an amazing job, as she is an amazing beta...you get the point. Anyways I would like to give notice that this story might be put on a temporary Hiatus for a couple of months after chapter 18 is posted before september. If that makes any sense at all :) Thanks for understanding!**

**Bye for now!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

EPOV

* * *

**AN: All twilight material belongs to SM**

* * *

A few hours passed and I had quenched my thirst. I ran back to the theater where I had left my Bella bleeding. Why had I turned into such a monster? That fight had ended in the most macabre way it could have and it was all my fault, as the monster took over and I lost control. She had done nothing wrong and I had over reacted.

So there I stood and stared frantically at Bella's limp form not knowing what to do. Should I call Alice? Should I take her back to my house? Was that even safe, should I leave? Maybe I should stay; it wasn't safe for her to be alone right now.

I touched her cheek which had turned a ghastly color of mint green and chalk, she was also cold and slick with sweat. She must be in shock or something. I was helpless, I had no idea what to do, I have never been in this type of situation, I wasn't a doctor. A doctor! That's who I needed. I phoned Carlisle immediately.

"_Speak."_

"Carlisle I need your help, its Bella, she fainted I have no idea what to do." I was starting to cross the sane line into hysteria.

"_First, calm yourself Edward, you are of no help to anybody all distraught and anxious. Second who is Bella?" _

"Ugh, not right now, an actress, I don't know how to save her. Help me please."

"_Sure, take her to your house and check her heart rate, lay her down with some elevation under her head and place a cold towel over her forehead and eyes. Call me in about two hours if she hasn't awoken by then .Bye. "_

I clutched at the phone as he hung up. How could a father so blatantly just hang up on a son in need, granted we haven't spoken in about two years, but still, he had a heart.

I shook away all my feelings of distraught and put on a brave face, I could do this, I could carry Bella home, and it wasn't that long of a walk, she would understand in the morning, right?

I groaned, I was a vampire and for the first time I wasashamed. I didn't want to be who I was, and for the first time since I've met Bella, I slumped back into my own self loathing, self deprecating mind.

Who am I kidding! I couldn't do this alone, everything I had worked for tumbled down and now I was left with Bella, who may or may not like me, who may or may not be _afraid_ of me. What if she didn't want to be around me anymore? What if she ran for the hills, screaming at the heavens? She would hate me, she would loath me, everything we once had, or could have had was gone.

A dry sob racked my body.

* * *

**BPOV**

My neck hurt when I woke up, everything was a blur and I hissed as I felt something cold and wet touch my sensitive neck. I recoiled and found myself on somebody's bed. Where was I?

"Shh, baby I'm right here. Nobody's going to hurt you, I promise."

"Edward?"

"I'm right here. Stay still, I have to clean up your neck, you've got a nasty gash that miraculously doesn't need stitches."

I moaned and tried rolling over, a pain shot through my neck and shoulder. "Ow."

He chuckled, "That's what I thought. Now stay still."

He began rubbing something cool on my wrists and I looked down, they had turned a faint color of blue and purple.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek… he did this to me.

Edward lifted his head to look at me, he was ashamed. Guilt flooded his eyes and he looked like he was about to cry. I realized just how sorry he was, he seemed to be in more pain than me.

"Edward." I whispered.

He opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again. A strangled sob escaped from his tightly sealed lips and he hid his face in his hands.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I've never done that before, I swear it will never happen again. You don't understand how mortified I am, that I hurt you like this. Please forgive me."

"Where am I?"

"My house, I brought you here so that I could take care of the damage." He trailed off.

"Edward." I whispered again and brought my hand up, wincing in the process, and stroked his bronze silk hair. "Why? That's all I want to know."

He took my hand and kissed my wrist as if I were made of crystal. His icy touch felt good. He kissed all the way around until he kissed my palm, so delicately. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"I'm sorry I let myself think that even for a second you weren't a human being. Bella, you're beautiful, and I do not own you. You are so much more than just an actress. I swear, I've never been more remorseful in my whole entire life. Please." He whimpered and I felt a twinge of sadness for him.

Maybe I've always been a very empathetic person, but I couldn't just watch him struggle like that, there was more to it though. I couldn't stand being the person who made him feel like that. He made a mistake, maybe he had over reacted, and maybe he was jealous of what I used to have with Jake. Though I don't know why he would be jealous, what Edward and I shared was so much better.

"Edward." I said for the third time and put my fingers under his chin, making him look up into my eyes again.

"Edward, I forgive you. But we have to talk about this." I gave him a pointed stare. There was hope in his eyes and he kissed my palm again.

"Thank you." He hummed and placed my hand at my side again. I kept looking at him, waiting for him to start his explanation. We sat like that for a long time, as he gathered his thoughts. Finally, he spoke.

"Bella, when I was watching you rehearse with Demetri, I got mad and overreacted. Then I went to extreme measures and started to think that your lack of performance came not from inexperience, but from the fact that you still loved Jake. That made me jealous, and I took it out on you. I tried to make you feel as though you were mine, and that was wrong. I know that now, and I'm sorry. I'll always be sorry for as long as I live. I will always love you as an equal." He finished and hung his head.

"No, look at me Edward." I gently tugged on his sleeve. "Edward?"

He sobbed and began to shake.

"Edward, I love you too." I tried to get up, but couldn't as the pain in my neck stopped me.

"I'm a monster Bella. Don't you get it? Look at what I did to you, you can't get up and have teeth marks on the back of your neck. I did that! To _you!_ How can you even stand looking at me, let alone love me?" He continued to shake.

"You're not a monster, you're a good man Edward, and my neck is fine it doesn't hurt that much."

"Lies. Those are all lies, Bella. I'm not good for you. I could hurt you."

"No you couldn't, Edward, this was an accident, it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't happen again, because I'm never going to touch you again. I'm so sorry."

"Just stop it! Don't do this to yourself, don't do this to me! I need you and I love you. Edward_ please_."

"I can't be with you Bella. Why can't you get that through that thick head of yours? Goddamnit, I'm no good for you." He shouted.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm a vampire Bella, and I came this close," he pinched his fingers together and took a deep breath. "I came this close to killing you." He said a lot softer and looked at me.

I stared back shocked, and unconsciously touched his bite mark. It was smooth now, and felt cool to the touch, I could just make out the ridges were his canines punctured me. I gasped and pulled away.

His eyes now held disgust and he grunted. "Are you happy now? Now you know just what I am, do you still love me?"

My breath hitched as he stared at me with pursed lips.

"How could I not love you Edward. You mean the world to me, vampire or not. Now help me sit up."

He stared at me for a while before tentatively reaching out and pulling me up to rest against the pillows. Once I was up he let go and backed away.

I groaned, "Don't do this Edward, please, I need you, just because you're a vampire doesn't mean I don't love you any less, I love you more because everything makes sense now. The connection I feel for you, when we met the first time, how you run away, and hold your breath every time you're near me. It makes sense and I love it. I love you. And I forgive you."

"Bella, I don't have the strength to stay away from you any longer, you are my siren, calling to me with a sweet song, and now you have me forever in your trance."

I smiled and reached up to pull him down for a sweet kiss.

"This doesn't change a thing Edward, vampire or not, you're mine."

* * *

**Big thanks to JacklynnFrost for once again beta-ing my chapter! So as you can probably tell this story is starting to slow down and well come to a wrap, but don't worry we'll end it with a big bang that surely won't disappoint! And looking ahead in my schedule I want to finish it by the end of December, so that I can start another story, so be on the look out for more chapter updates more frequently between now and the end of August. And then again in November to the end of December :) Thanks for the support guys especially you Jackie!**

**~XOXO Missteamemmett~**


End file.
